The Story of my life Lily Kettle
by matthewseed740
Summary: Meet Lily Kettle, a young lady who carries magical abilities around with her. Embrace yourself for a 105 words rollercoaster adventure where you come to learn all about the great many different exciting adventures that she experiences in her life. Watch her witness some utter true horrors in her life, as well as allow yourself to join her in falling in love with three lovers


**_**The Story Of My Life: Lily Kettle**_**

 ** _ **Hello there my name's Lily Kettle and I'm going to tell you the story of my life here today. Now you may well be sitting at home thinking to yourself well what's so interesting about her she's nothing but a normal girl, but however I personally believe that if you're sitting at home reading this as a bit of easy reading after a long day at either school or work then you're most certainly wrong to think like that, because if you are possibly thinking that then I would like you to stop for a minute, and maybe perhaps for you to think the exact same as me, and what I myself am actually thinking is that nobody's just a normal person, because I personally believe that every single person both in this world that we live in (planet earth) as well as in the next world wherever it maybe are all special in their own little ways. We are all uniquely and marvelously made.**_**

 ** _ **I believe that I myself have rather an exciting long adventurous story to tell you all right now, and that is the story of my life, and here it is. I must really take to warning you now that my life is rather action packed:**_**

 ** _ **Present Day: Belle Dingle makes her way into the kitchen area inside her home, and when she enters her way inside there she finds her loving girlfriend Lily Kettle sitting down by the table in the room. She is working away on a piece of writing on a word document on her computer.**_**

 **"** ** _ **Hey morning babes what are ya doing?"**_**

 ** _ **Lily turns from facing her laptop screen to face her lover now.**_**

 **"** ** _ **I'm writing a book about me just like that lad Matthew Seed did all those years ago."**_**

 ** _ **Belle is very interested by what her girlfriend has just told her about what she's doing. She was already aware that she was planning to write a story all about her life, because she shared out her intention of her doing this with her around new year time.**_**

 **"** ** _ **Am I going to be in the book love?"**_**

 ** _ **Lily nods her head excitedly back at Belle.**_**

 **"** ** _ **Yeah I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of it darling, because you're such a big part of my life."**_**

 ** _ **Belle takes a look at what Lily's written so far on her computer screen.**_**

 ** _ **Story: The Story Of My Life: Lily Kettle**_**

 ** _ **When Lily Kettle was born two girls appeared out of nowhere beside her bed, and they were known as both Ashilda and Marcissa. Also a woman who appears to look a lot like a wicked witch appears out of nowhere beside the bed that Lily's mother is laying down on, giving birth to her woman appears to look a lot like what little baby Lily herself will look like in the future. The wicked witch who has the appearance a little bit of what Lily will look like in the future is intending to kill the little baby girl, but however before she can Ashilda grabs a metal pole that she finds close to her on the floor of the hospital room, and she takes to using it to wrack the witch hard across her head with it, knocking her instantly out. Lily's mother holds her gently in her arms when she's born, and its her and her alone who decides to name her Lily.**_**

 ** _ **Lily's mother soon unfortunately died, and her father cried, while becoming ill in his state of mind, leaving his three little girls behind. Poor three little unfortunate girls with no parents to care for them. With their father turning to drink after their mother died the eldest daughter of theirs who was named Lily stepped up to care for her two little sister's. She really tried to give her be all and end all to care for her two little sister's Poppy and Rosie when they were no more as toggles, but however she with being nothing more than a simple young child herself was unable to take care of them both for very long, and even though it seemed unfortunate at first Lily, Poppy and Rosie all ended up being inside the child care system where they were all placed inside a care home, but however soon unfortunately they were separated from one another while living inside the care house which was known as Elmtree house.**_**

 ** **Belle personally believes that her girlfriend has a gift for storytelling, because she remembers how her girlfriend told her how she used to capture her younger sister's attention by her telling them really exciting stories as little girls. While Lily writes down her story Belle reads it.****

 ** _ **Soon the three little girls Lily, Poppy and Rosie were all separated with one another by a couple called Matt and Christie Perry, but however Lily didn't get on at all too well with the Perrys, because of the fact how she was just too used to taking full responsibility of taking care of her sisters and how she didn't like the fact how they were taking care of them instead of her. The Perry's sent Lily back to Elmtree house, where she became close to a new student care worker there called Tracy Beaker.**_**

 ** **Lily writes down all her adventures about growing up inside Elmtree house, how she took to adjusting to the fact that she wasn't allowed to care for her sisters anymore, she talks in her story about how she took to falling off the roof of the Dumping Ground, a name both she herself and her friends referred to Elmtree house by. She talks in her book about how she herself was fostered by none other than Tracy Beaker's own foster mum Cam. She then found her dad again after he came to apologise to her for not looking after both her and her sisters like how she should have done. She explains a little bit in her book about how she and her dad tried getting her sister's back living with them from the Perry's, but however her sister's were far too settled with the Perry's for them to move back in with them, and instead they got themselves a three legged dog to live with them which was called Shadow, after he wasn't able to live in the Dumping Ground. Lily's dad then got a girlfriend called Shannay, but however Lily didn't get on at all too well with her. Shannay then gave birth to a little baby boy called Jonah. Lily talks about her move to Liverpool from Newcastle after her family were offered a job working in a cafe' in a village called Living there.****

 ** **Present Day: It's going to take quite a long time for Lily to write her whole book. She is planning to include lots and lots detail in it. She is hoping to explain in her story about all her different adventures in Living village about both meeting and falling in love with her first lover Razz Kevins there. She talks about meeting his family, and getting mugged by his older brother Daniel on her first day living in the village. She explains about making friends with Razz's sister Hannah, and learning from her that both her and Razz share something very deep in common with one another, and that is that they both lost their mum's at a very early age of life. She provides information in her story of her life about encountering evil wicked witches in Living village, who were both Cora and Morgana Pendragon, and being placed under her first sleeping curse while being in the village by Cora, and then getting woken up from her sleeping curse by her boyfriend Razz, and then horrifyingly watching Razz getting both struck down and killed right before her two very own eyes by Cora, and then her defeating Cora, but then Morgana appeared in the village, and she getting kidnapped and taken to a mysterious museum all about her in a different reality by a man called Gareth Andrews.****

 ** **Story: Lily was forced to watch some rather disturbing things in the museum that she was taken to by Gareth by him. Several things that Lily saw happening to her in this other reality that she watched on the big screen in the cinema area of the museum were almost the exact same as what she experiences in her own reality, but a lot of this were all massively different. Lily learned that in this other reality she herself was in a relationship with her two old Dumping Ground friends Liam O'Donovan and Johnny Taylor. She got married to them both at different times in her life. When Liam died she got married to Johnny. In this reality Lily was destined to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, while her husband Johnny was prophesied to become the evil demon Peter Pan. They both in time met their two different destinies. Johnny caused a great amount of trouble towards Lily when he became Peter Pan. Peter Pan after all never ever fails. He even found the lost boys, and they were actually said to be lost forever. She could see her whole life of herself in that other world on the cinema screen. When she was a very young girl she needed to care for her two little sisters, just like what she did in her own reality, because her mum died of an illness that no Doctor's could cure. She was separated from her sisters when she was growing up inside the Dumping Ground just like what she did in her own reality. One day when she had been living at the Dumping Ground (Elmtree house) for a very long time she found herself getting mugged, and this was by a mad insane man when she was out of the the care home for the day. The man who mugged her in this reality that she is taking to learn about now was called Jack O'Donovan, and he is actually her good friend Liam's big brother. Liam came and rescued his friend Lily when she was getting herself mugged by his big brother. Soon after getting mugged by Jack Lily came to learn that three different lads in the Dumping Ground had feelings of love towards her, these three lads were Liam O'Donovan, Mo Michaels and Rick Barber, but however Lily actually choose to fall in love with Liam over choosing to fall in love with either Rick or Mo. Lily's family at first didn't necessarily approve of her relationship with Liam, especially unfortunately her didn't Steve had some form of trust issues towards Liam, which took to effecting his daughter. Lily then got disturbingly kidnapped by none other than the man who kidnapped her Jack O'Donovan, and he really gives her a deadly rough time by dragging her aggressively through a dark forest, but however Lily is rescued from Jack by Liam, Johnny Taylor and her two care workers both Mike Milligan and Tracy Beaker, also her best mate Carman Howle and her good friend Tyler Lewis. Lily then believes that unfortunately she's lost her boyfriend Liam, when he is accidently shot by his big brother. Jack was aiming to kill Lily with his gun, but when he went to shoot her down dead, Liam jumped in the way of the gun, shielding Lily from getting killed by his brother. Liam later returned to life from the dead so it seems, or if truth be told he had just been knocked unconscious by his bullet wound for several hours. He returned to Lily while she was at both her friend Tracy Beaker and the man who she was marrying that day Zeth's wedding.****

 ** **In this reality Lily Kettle then unfortunately starts to getting bullied by her fellow Dumping Ground resident Elektra Perkins, and she even gets put in hospital because of the bullying campaign in Elmtree house that Elektra sets up against Lily. Surprisingly Johnny Taylor assisted his girlfriend at the time Elektra in bullying Lily. The bullying however stopped when both Elektra and Johnny went on a rather dangerous holiday together, and also at the time when they were away on holiday Lily also went away on holiday along with her dad, and when both Lily and Elektra returned from their holidays they made peace with one another, and became friends once again.****

 ** **Lily Kettle got married to her current boyfriend at the time Liam O'Donovan in secret, and their marriage was unfortunately discovered by the police, and they got into severe big trouble with the law for marrying at such a young age of life, but however they got themselves broken out of prison by both their friends Tracy Beaker and Matthew Seed (another care worker at the time who worked at the Dumping Ground). Lily, Liam, Matthew and Tracy then all took to running away together. On a plane journey from Newcastle airport to South Africa Lily gives birth to her first baby child, she chooses to call her baby daughter Rosie, after her own now deceased younger sister, who died in this reality from falling off a roof. A mysterious Doctor who came onto the plane travelling inside a blue box helped Lily to give birth to her baby while being on the plane flight with her. Lily and her three fellow companions all take to meeting a young man on the plane, who goes by the name of Evan Adams, and once in Africa Evan kindly takes them all to his family's game reserve Leopards Den. Things go dark for the four Dumping Ground companions when in Africa, because when at Leopard's Den Liam O'Donovan personally believes his wife Lily has the eye for the male vet who works at the game reserve, who goes by the name of Danny Trevanion, but however after a little reassurance from Lily Liam realises that it is indeed he himself and not Danny who Lily has feelings of love for. Lily also takes to meeting Danny's step daughter Olivia Adams while being at Leopards Den, but however the two girls don't really take to getting off to a good start with one another, but however they soon make up when Olivia is kidnapped and Lily supports the others in going to save her. Mike Milligan takes to showing up at the game reserve, and when he arrives there he tells both Lily and the others to come home with him, and even though they are all aware that they're in great trouble with the police they all agree to go home with him, but when they get their both Lily and her four companions are left shocked to discover that their home has been destroyed in a fire.****

 ** **Lily is then reunited with her dad Steve, but she discovers when she returns to him that he's become greatly ill with cancer. Lily then watches in shock as her stepmother Shanny takes to murdering her dad in cold blood. After killing Steve Shannay is sent to be locked up inside prison. Down at the police station Lily and Shannay share out an angry confrontation with one another.****

 ** **Lily realises that she must now take to caring for her family now that her dad Steve is dead and gone. She starts to consider adopting the child that her friend Tee has had Gina, but it's a very difficult decision for her to make, especially since she's currently struggling to take care of her own daughter right now Rosie.****

 ** **Mike Milligan buys very much to his own kindness a flat for both Lily and Liam O'Donovan to live in together in Newcastle. Before leaving the new Dumping Ground (Care For Kids House), Lily finds herself sticking up for a new girl who is getting herself bullied there, who goes by the name of Bethany Kerry Sharkey. Bethany is getting bullied by another Dumping Ground resident called Floss Guppy.****

 ** **Now living in their flat in Newcastle with one another Lily and Liam O'Donovan are indeed very happy, but however unfortunate enough as it is their happiness just doesn't last for very long at all, because Liam is killed in cold blood by a young lady known as Chantelle Megans, who really seems to both hate and have it in for all the people living at the Dumping Ground.****

 ** **After Liam is killed Lily falls in love with Johnny, but however she herself is kidnapped once more and taken away to London by her evil stepmother Shannay Kettle. Shannay manages to take over Bucking palace in London, after killing Queen Elizabeth there she takes up her crown and becomes Queen England herself. Queen Shannay keeps her step daughter Lily O'Donovan locked up as a prisoner inside her new palace. Shannay soon becomes the evil Queen of the whole world. Lily is rescued from Queen Shannay by her new boyfriend Johnny.****

 ** **Lily then realises that she herself is destined to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and that her boyfriend unfortunately is destined to become the evil Peter Pan, and they realise this after taking a trip to the enchanted island of Neverland together.****

 ** **Shortly after leaving Neverland both Lily O'Donovan and Johnny Taylor settle down together to live in a flat in London, but Lily is found by her evil stepmother there, and she is taking prisoner once more by her there. Johnny then sets out once again to both find and rescue his girlfriend, and he just so happens to experience his own exciting adventure when out trying to save her. Lily manages to escape from her prison cell inside Bucking palace, and she battles Queen Shannay, but she is actually overpowered by her. Before Queen Shannay can finish off her work by killing her step daughter, Lily is rescued from her, but this time not by her boyfriend Johnny, she is actually saved from her by a man she has never ever met before.****

 ** **After fleeing from Bucking palace along with him Lily makes the discovery that this man is called Richard Taylor, and she learns that he's the father of both her boyfriend Johnny and her good friend Tee, and that he's actually the great King of the universe.****

 ** **At first after meeting him Lily doesn't get on at all too well with Richard Taylor, but they soon come to realise that they need one another in order to find the whereabouts both their loved ones, Johnny and Tee Taylor, and so both Lily and senior Taylor take to becoming allies with one another. They take to battling against a band of bandits together, but then Lily is sent to a rather strange land by the power of Rumplestiltskin in order for her to save her boyfriend Johnny there from a great big fire breathing dragon. She actually manages to find Johnny in this strange land, and together both Lily and Johnny take to bravely battling the dragon, but however Lily is overpowered by the dragon, and it takes to wounding her, but Johnny luckily enough manages to overpower the dragon. Lily is then cared for and looked after by one of Johnny's men Sir Gwaine. When she is feeling better Lily goes with her boyfriend Johnny, his father Richard and Johnny's men to Bucking palace, and there they manage to rescue their family from the evil cold hearted Queen Shannay.****

 ** **Lily takes to marrying her boyfriend Johnny in his father's palace Mslan, and she becomes the Princess of the universe there, because Johnny's dad Richard is actually the great and powerful King of the universe. Queen Lily is then abducted by Queen Shannay once again, and Shannay brings Lily's fallen husband Liam O'Donovan back to life from the dead, and she turns him dark. Lily manages to kill Shannay in cold blood before fleeing dark King Liam's palace Bucking. Before dying Shannay crowned Liam King of the universe. Liam brought Elektra back to life from the dead, and he made her the new dark Queen. Both Lily and Johnny Taylor met their dark and incredibly dangerous destinies to become both the evil Princess Tiger Lily and Peter Pan, and then they took to meeting one another on a battlefield in Neverland where they took to killing one another in cold blood there.****

 ** **Miss Kettle managed to escape herself from Gareth, and she was reunited with her best mate from the Dumping Ground Carman Howle.****

 ** **Carman had come to see Lily in Liverpool, because Lily's dad was going to get married to Shannay at long last, but however while Carman was staying with Lily in her house for a very short while in Liverpool Lily actually shared a dark secret of Shannay's, that Shannay vowed to Lily to never tell anyone about. Many years before Lily met Shannay Shannay had tried drowning a baby in a bathtub, and then Shannay was sent to prison over it. When Shannay was released from prison she was forced to change her name. By Lily telling Carman about Shannay's dark secret then that changed absolutely everything between Shannay and Steve Kettle. After Lily revealed the secret Shannay attacked Lily, and believing his fiancee to be a danger to his daughter Steve ended his relationship to Shannay before he got married to her.****

 ** **After ending his relationship with Shannay Steve was intending to take both Lily and Carman out for a meal in order to cheer them both up, but however on their way to the restaurant they encountered Morgana the witch, and she set Steve on fire, killing him dead. After killing Steve Morgana then went off to kill Hannah Kevins. Seconds after her father was killed Gareth appeared before Lily, and abducted her, taking her prisoner off to the never ending maze of Mzzuan where he revealed his true colours to her, it turns out that he was none other than the vicious pirate Captain Hook (Killian Jones). Killian told Lily once in Mzzuan that Mzzuan is a never ending maze, that is said to have absolutely everything that's on planet Earth in it, but however there's only both a desert, a palace and a jungle as far as eyes can see in the maze. There's an old dark rumour about Mzzuan that once you step foot in it you can never ever leave from it, so Lily personally believed that she was going to be trapped in the never ending maze forever more.****

 ** **Lily fought against Hook in Mzzuan. He kidnapped with the intention of forcing her to fall in love with him, that's all that Lily needs after losing both her boyfriend and father in the space of just a very short space and time. Lily refused to love the Captain, and both her and him drew their swords on one another. They stopped fighting one another however and they went to spend a night together inside a cave in the desert mountains, where Killian unintentionally poisoned Lily by feeding something that he found on the hard ground in the desert that he named an anu. Lily passed out unconscious after eating the anu, and Hook thought that he killed her, so he tried saving her life by ripping both his heart and her heart out and swapping them over from one another, placing Lily's heart inside his own body and placing his heart inside her body, but however this made Hook become Lily and via versa it made her become him.****

 ** **Now inside Captain Hook's body Lily Kettle came across Hook's right hand man Mister William Smee in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, and she travelled to the palace of Mzz in the maze with him, and there they came before the evil Princess of the never ending maze who was called Tiger Lily. Reuniting with Hook who when she found him was being inside her own body changed back to being inside her own body while being with him. Lily then rescued Hook, Smee and Elektra (an old friend of her's from back in her days at the Dumping Ground, who had fallen into this world of Mzzuan from their old world earth), from the palace, and after escaping themselves from the palace they met up with Lily's former care worker Mike Milligan from the Dumping Ground as well as her old friends from being in care both Tracy Beaker. Tee Taylor and Carman Howle, as well as both Kyle Kevins (Razz's dad) and Alice (from Wonderland). Together they scared Captain Hook away from them. When Mike, Carman, Tee and Tracy were captured by Princess Tiger Lily's army of evil brown metal knights and taken to Mzz palace by her Lily set out to rescue them from her. Lily used her magical powers to fly through the sky of Mzzuan on a motorbike in order to travel to the palace to rescue her friends from there. Lily was able to rescue both Tee and Carman from inside the palace, but however unfortunately she lost Mike on her way out of the palace. He was both cut down and killed by some brown metal knights. Lily was able to defeat the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and after the Queen was defeated Lily witnessed two people known as Sambuca Kelly and Finn Sharkey, who had come to the never ending maze along with her friends from the Dumping Ground becoming both King and Queen of the never ending maze, and this was after both Lily and her friends had been able to defeat the brown metal knights. After defeating Princess Tiger Lily Lily found a golden ring hidden in a draw in her room. By placing the ring onto anyone of her fingers Lily was able to become invisible. She believed that this ring was going to come in of good use in her battle against Shannay, who she personally believed was growing in power back home in Living village, because just like she herself Lily knows that Shannay has the talented ability to perform enchantments. Unlike she herself does Lily is aware that Shannay uses her powers for dark purposes. There was a time when in the never ending maze of Mzzuan that Lily spent a night camping out with Kyle. Kevins asked her what she wanted to get a job as when she's older, and Kettle responded that she wanted to get a job as a primary school teacher. Elektra Perkins broke her way into the tent that they were both staying in together that night, after she had tried abandoning both Lily and the others in the never ending maze and make her own way home, but however Lily kindly allowed Elektra to team back up with both she herself and the others in their high hope of being able to leave the maze together.****

 ** **While in the never ending maze of Mzzuan Lily Kettle met a girl called Lucy Pevensie who said that she is from Narnia, (which Lily herself personally believed to be a non frictional enchanted realm). Lucy asked Lily for her assistance in defending Narnia against a dark fret, which Lily actually agreed with. Both Lily and Lucy travelled from Mzzuan to Narnia by heading themselves through an enchanted wardrobe, which is located inside the now deceased Tiger Lily's chamber inside the palace. Once in Narnia Lucy betrayed Lily by handing her into Morgana Pendragon, who is the evil white witch of Narnia. Morgana both took Lily prisoner inside her freezing cold white palace Cair Paravel, and she took her enchanted powers away from her.****

 ** **Before placing her under a deep sleeping curse, (the second sleeping curse that Lily's been placed under by a witch), and stealing both her jacket and the one ring of power from Middle earth from her, Queen Morgana provided Lily with the information that her boyfriend Razz had returned to life from the dead, and was here in this frosty realm of Narnia.****

 ** **Lily once again got woken up from her sleeping curse by her loving boyfriend Razz, and they got sent back in time to the olden days of Narnian history by the white witch (Morgana Pendragon). Once in the olden days of Narnia both Lily and Razz had tea with two talking beavers, before making their way away from Narnia and over into another cold frosty realm that was known as Arendelle.****

 ** **Once inside Arendelle both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins witnessed Queen Elsa's coronation, and Lily got a snowball thrown in her face by the Queen. Both Lily and Razz retreated from the Queen after she wanted their heads up to a big white mountain in the realm where they now were, and Lily explained the story of the Disney movie Frozen to her boyfriend Razz, who had never seen it before, and she sang the song let it go to him while being up on the chilly cold mountain along with him. When Queen Elsa found both Lily and Razz up on the white mountain Lily begged the snow Queen to send both she herself and her boyfriend Razz back to their own home realm of earth, which she took to doing. They appeared in the Lake District when back on earth, and they stole a car from there and drive back to Living village, where they discovered very much to their horrors that Shannay had risen in great power, and had used her dark magic to turn both their friends Tracy Beaker and Kyle Kevins against them.****

 ** **Lily Kettle is taken prisoner inside her old house in her old home village of Living by her enemy Shannay Ravens and her enemies mind controlled puppets Tracy Beaker, Kyle Kevins and a man who Tracy Beaker used to be married to his son (Tom Clarkson). She is taken prisoner along with her loving boyfriend Razz Kevins, one of her best mates Carman Howle and also Tee Taylor. Soon the dark mind control curse that Shannay placed over Tracy wears off her, and having a struggle with both her friend's (secret admirers) Kyle and Tom she is able to free her best friend Lily Kettle as well as Lily's friends Razz, Carman and Tee from Shannay's hold on them, and they all escape themselves from Shannay's house, fleeing themselves to Kyle's house.****

 ** **While inside Razz Kevins' house Lily watches some of the film Frozen along with her boyfriend Razz to see if they are going to be in the movie now, but however she is both slightly pleased and slightly not pleased to find that they aren't in the movie. Tracy tells Lily off for being far too laid back right now by sitting down watching a good sing along Disney film when her life is in danger, and that her enemy right now is just next door to her. Soon both Kyle Kevins and Tom Clarkson come to the Kevins' family home with their mind control curse having worn off.****

 ** **Lily then sets off to track down the whereabouts of Morgana Pendragon, since she already is aware that Morgana's in an alliance with Shannay, and she fears for the chaos and destruction that the two of them may cause together. She sets out to find her along with both Kyle and Razz Kevins. They search through the woods that surround Living village for her, and they come across Merlin (the old wizard), King Arthur and Sir Gwaine (a Knight of the round table) on their search for her. Soon they find Morgana, and Merlin decides to give the witch a second and final chance in life to be a much better person, and so he takes to using his magic ability to change her back into a baby. Lily was unable to carry out her own magical powers in order to do this, because Morgana had taken her magic away from her when back in Narnia. Both Lily and her two loyal companion's both Kyle and Razz said farewell to King Arthur and his people, and they watched them set out to build up a new Kingdom of Camelot in modern day earth with one another.****

 ** **After going separate ways from little baby Morgana and the King and his people who are now going to raise her up and turn her into a much better, Lily Kettle and her family Tracy Beaker, Carmen Howle, Kyle Kevins and Razz Kevins all went to a pizza restaurant to have a meal together, and there in the restaurant while she was sitting down having her meal an owl flew its way into the restaurant and dropped a strange letter down just before where she's sitting. Lily read the letter and discovered that it was from a mysterious man known as Ryan Robertson, and he wanted to help her to gain her magic ability back. He instructed her in the letter to meet her in platform 9 and 3 quarters in Kings cross train station in London. Lily had no idea at all just who Ryan was, and she was lost to wonder whether he would turn out to be either a fret or foe to her.****

 ** **At first once receiving the letter in the flying owl post from the mysterious Ryan Robertson Lily Kettle didn't go off to meet him. Instead she paced up and down the front room of the Kevins family home terrified to think just how Ryan knew about her. She dreaded to think that he was just some sort of stalker to her. She had made eye contact with a young man who was about her own age yesterday in the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city, after she had taken her boyfriend there for the first ever time. They went there to the museum during the day before going to the restaurant along with Kyle, Tracy and Carman at the night time. Lily wonders whether it's the same young man the one who sent her the letter as the one who she made eye contact with yesterday in her museum. Lily includes in her story memories of this particular time of her life that for quite a long time she had forgotten all about, but however she has recently gotten her memories back of this part of her life.****

 ** **That day when Lily Kettle visits the museum that's all about her, while she's wearing a dark purple coloured barber jacket, with a red t-shirt and dark grey coloured jeans with dark brown coloured boots on, along with her boyfriend she meets two young ladies, who are called both Ashilda and Marcissa, and both Ashilda and Marcissa find it very interesting that this museum is all about Lily. Lily is informed by Ashilda that she needs to help her, because she owes her her life. Lily is told by Ashilda that Ashilda once saved her life when she was only just a newborn baby girl.****

 ** **Lily takes her boyfriend Razz and the two little girls both Ashilda Marcissa to a cafe' nearby to the museum all about her, and there she buys them both a bottle of coca cola. While she orders a cup of coffee' for both she herself and for Razz. Lily finds out from the little girls while sitting inside the cafe' along with them that they are from London, and she knows even if she were a simple fool then she still would have a great understanding that London is quite a far distance away from Liverpool where they currently are together. An old lady known as Cassandra approached Lily, Razz, Ashilda and Marcissa's table inside the cafe', and she took them all with her to her home planet of Karn, and there Lily witnessed both Ashilda and Marcissa getting transformed from two little ten year old girls into two seventeen year old girls after they stepped foot into a machine that was known as a hypersonic soundwave manipulator. Lily is called a bitch by Ashilda after Ashilda steps out of the soundwave manipulator as a sloppy rude teenage girl.****

 ** **Lily, Ashilda and Marcissa are all informed by the sister Cassandra that there's a young girl about their own age who really needs their help, and she's going to be found by them in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily, Ashilda and Marcissa are all then sent to the never ending maze to find the girl who really needs their help Belle Dingle there.****

 ** **When she's back in the never ending maze of Mzzuan Lily meets someone who claims to be from her future, and he introduces himself to her by the name of David Stars. As it goes looking back on it now while she writes her story Lily is more than familiar with who David Stars is, but however at this moment that she's writing about in her life, a time before she had children, before her daughter Abbie was even thought about, Lily had no idea at all just who her future daughter's boyfriend was. Lily remembers the confusion that she experienced that day when David claimed to her that she had a husband called Ryan and a daughter called Abbie, because this is a time in her life before she even met Ryan. She was just about to meet him however.****

 ** **Lily both meets and falls in love with Belle Dingle while being with her in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. They share a brief relationship with each other while being in the company of one another in the maze. Lily also takes to making sure that she includes the details of when some form of tension rose between both Ashilda and Belle, she herself made perfectly sure that she sided with Belle against Ashilda, but however this tension ended with Ashilda realising that they all needed to be on the exact same side as one another, so she just decided to give Belle some space in the dry burning hot desert to cool down. Lily later rescued Belle from a woman who captured her inside her cave called Harper. Lily then even though Razz was waiting back home for her on planet earth fell in love with Belle in Mzzuan, going even as far às to share a loving kiss with her as well as even getting captured by an evil vicious King called Victor, who ruled over the palace Mzz at the time, along with both her and also Ashilda. Both Lily and the other two girls were however rescued from the dark King's hold over them by some of their companion's in Mzzuan such as Harper (their now friend but the woman who captured Belle here the other day in the maze), both Bobbi and Hunter (former agents of SHIELD) and Marcissa. They got broken out of prison and they managed to join the others in taking down the King. When it came to everyone returning home from the never ending maze Lily broke off her relationship with Belle, believing that she herself must return to her boyfriend back home in Living village, so they went their separate ways from one another with Lily returning home to Liverpool city after getting her memories wiped of future events that David Stars told her was going to happen in her life.****

 ** **Now back in Living village Lily Kettle denied Razz Kevins' begs for her not to go and meet the mysterious dark stranger Ryan Robertson. Curiosity regarding Ryan led Lily to go off and meet him at platform nine and three quarters in Kings cross train station. She made her way travelling from where she lives in Liverpool city to the train station in London riding on her motorbike, that Kyle Kevins bought her in order to welcome her properly into his family. Even though Lily should really have found it rather crazy that Ryan asked her to meet him at an address from a film, she believed where he asked her to go and meet him, because of the fact that she believes that nothing's impossible since she's already visited the magical snowy realm of Narnia and come across the insane pirate Captain Hook before. When she met him on the platform Ryan pounced on her. He placed his hand hard over her mouth after getting her in a restraint so that she couldn't breathe, and then he managed to knock her out, taking her prisoner aboard the enchanted Hogwarts express. Ryan fought with Lily on the train going as far as to call her a bitch and throw her down onto the floor of the gap between the four seats in the little carriage that they're in. He caused a deep cut in her mouth with blood pouring out of it. He wouldn't tell her at first why he took her. Ryan wished to know just how Lily had a museum made all about her life, but however that was an answer that she simply could not answer, because of the fact after all that she really didn't know the answer to it herself. When the great big express train pulled to a stop in its destination, which is the station in the village of Hogsmead, Ryan took his prisoner Lily to the forbidden forest, dragging her unanimously by the arm into the forest. There she tried to escape from him, but however he jumped onto her, harshly knocking her off and painfully dragging her by her long hair over to a tree in the forest that he then tied her up to. He told her that he the reason why he kidnapped her from the train station is because he wishes to turn her dark. He wants to turn her both mad and bad so that she kills her boyfriend Razz in cold blood, but Lily insists to Ryan that there's no cat in hells chance that she's going to do this. Ryan then went off to collect some things that he needed on his mission to turn Lily dark from Hogwarts castle, leaving Lily herself still tied up to the big tree in the dark forest, until she was both rescued and untied from that tree by her best friend in the world Tracy Beaker, along with some people who Tracy had set out to rescue her with including the son of poseidon lord of the sea (Percy Jackson) and his two friends both Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood.****

 ** **Both Lily Kettle and her companions soon journeyed themselves across the Forbidden forest over to Hogwarts castle, and there they both met and teamed up with Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Lily along with her many companions witnessed her enemy Shannay overthrowing the citizens of Hogwarts castle. She killed every last person inside the castle, and when Lily came to assess the castle after Shannay's dark work on it all she could find was the dead bodies of the people who used to both live and work inside the castle.****

 ** **Lily and her seven companions gathered themselves inside the main hall in Hogwarts castle, and there they made plans to go up against Shannay together. Lily was amazed by the sight of the ceiling in the great hall, and Hermione Granger then took to informing her that it had been bewitched to look like the night sky, she had read about this inside a book called Hogwarts a history. Harry Potter made the decision that he himself needed to assist Lily with gaining her magical powers back, and he realises that he needs to train her up how to use magic correctly.****

 ** **Both Lily Kettle and her new good friend and companion Harry Potter left the great enchanted castle of Hogwarts together, and they set out journeying to the magical city of Diagon alley together. When they were leaving the castle Shannay Ravens who had joined forces with Lily's kidnapper (Ryan Robertson) gained themselves control of Hogwarts castle, and they captured themselves both Lily and Harry's friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Tracy Beaker. They locked them all up in the astronomy tower in Hogwarts castle.****

 ** **When at Diagon alley Harry Potter assisted his new companion Lily Kettle with choosing a magical wand for herself from Ollivander's wand shop. Then after getting the wand for Lily they both headed back to the Forbidden forest where Harry trained Lily in magical arts. Lily managed to save Percy Jackson's life, when he was attacked by a gigantic spider, after he had been able to escape himself from both Shannay and Ryan's clutch over him.****

 ** **Harry Potter trained Lily Kettle up how to best perform a patronus charm with her magical wand. He went about the right way of teaching her, sharing out the name of the spell that she needed to say while carrying out a charm. She needed to say expecto patronum. Her patronus came out in the form of a three legged dog.****

 ** **Lily Kettle pretty soon came across her kidnapper Ryan Robertson once again, and once again unfortunately she was no match wt all for him. She made ready to fight back against him using her magic wand, but he leapt on her, knocking her hard down to the ground before coming onto her forcefully kissing her. Ryan was causing a lot of trouble for Lily at the moment. Lily is personally starting to believe that the name Ryan is cursed, because she's aware of a lad who is currently living at Ashdene Ridge house (the Dumping Ground), who is called Ryan Reeves and he's causing a lot of trouble for both the care workers who are currently working at the children's care home both May Li and Harold Bake.****

 ** **While Ryan Robertson was intimidating Lily Kettle right now in the grounds of Hogwarts castle a devil man appeared, who was dressed all in black with a dark black veil on over his head. The devil passed over his praise to Ryan on getting Lily just where he himself wanted to see her at his mercy. Lily who really didn't like the look of the devil man at all asked Ryan just who he was, and as it strangely enough turned out Ryan was also unaware about the identity of the hooded fella. Ryan allowed his prisoner Lily to know that they were going to find out the identity of the bloke together, and they both henceforth took to discovering together that the hooded figure is actually none other than Ryan himself from the future. Ryan was left horrified when he finally at this point was aware about how cruel he had been to Lily, and he took to both hugging her and apologising to her before killing himself. Something then went wrong with time and Lily was sent to a street called 2 Ross Way, which is in a village called Whitley lodge, that is in a town called Whitley Bay, that's located in a city known as Newcastle, which is in Lily's own home country called England on planet earth, and there Lily met a new friend in the form of a young lad, who is about her own age who is known as Matthew Seed. Lily was shocked when Matthew claimed to her that he had seen her a couple of times on a TV programme that's called the Dumping Ground, and that he had also written a few different stories about her. Having become intrigued about Matthew Lily took to following him to his work placement, which he was carrying out at a local primary school near to where he lives, where he had went to learn at school at. When at the school both Lily and her new companion Matthew made the discovery together that the school had been taken over by robots, and while they were at the school the building blew up just as they had managed to escape themselves from the building moments before it blew up.****

 ** **After making the discovery along with her new friend Matthew that no one in the school of his work experience had both suffered and died when the school blew up, and by finding that they had all hid out in one of the school's mobile classroom's while the school had been occupied by robots, Lily went back to Matthew's house which he referred to as number 2 Ross way along with him. Once at the house Lily remembers while writing this story all about her life that she continued to learn about all the different stories that Matthew had written about her. She remembers reading one story that he'd written that was all about her first ever day living in Living village. Lily witnessed Matthew learning for the first time that the loft in his house was a time machine control room, also that his dad (Garry) had been able to programme himself to being the time machine's supercomputer, and also that Matthew's house in itself was an extraordinary time machine. When learning about the house being a time machine Lily asked Matthew to take her back to the time when Ryan killed himself in the grounds of Hogwarts castle, which was earlier on today, and so Matthew takes to doing this, and so with time reversed Lily is able to save Ryan's life before he is able to commit self suicide. Lily also made it so that their were two different verions of herself existing.****

 ** **Lily, along with her other self, Ryan and Matthew attacked Hogwarts castle teaming themselves back up with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Hermione Granger, Tracy Beaker, Ron Weasley and Annabeth Chase in the process. Lily experienced her biggest foe Shannay bringing her Aunty Kerry back to life from the dead, and then she herself was able to defeat Shannay just there and than taking her prisoner inside her friend's time machine house. Lily then used the time machine to go and pick her two sisters Poppy and Rosie up from their adoptive parents house in Newcastle. She then used the time machine to go back in time and stop her dad from being killed on the day when he died. She then found both her boyfriend Razz and his dad Kyle Kevins again, and she asked Razz to marry him, finally getting engaged to him.****

 ** **Lily Kettle unfortunately lost her hold over her prisoner Shannay Ravens. Shannay escaped herself from Lily, but however unfortunately that wasn't all that happened. Shannay also took control over Matthew Seed's time machine house number 2 Ross way, as well as her taking both Tracy Beaker and her own sister Kerry Ravens prisoner, and she went off to Sherwood forest in the time of Robin Hood in her time travelling house. However even though Shannay had risen in power once again Lily still got married to her fiance Razz in Living village, having both her own dad as well as having Kyle (Razz's dad) being witnesses at their wedding. Some dark forces known as Daleks came to invade Living village only moments after Lily's wedding to Razz. Then having been provided with the information that Shannay has taken over 2 Ross way, and has set off to Sherwood forest in olden times in it Lily uses a magic green bean to also set off for Sherwood forest along with her companions Razz, Ryan and Matthew, but however they accidently head to a different Sherwood forest as the one that Shannay's just gone off to along with both Tracy and Kerry.****

 ** **Now that Lily Kettle's in the enchanted forest along with her three male companion's she comes across a strange sheer there. The sheer explains to Lily that she is with child, and that the child is Razz's. She also warns Lily that a dark day is approaching her that she must be prepared for. The sheer then disappears away from them in the enchanted forest. Lily now suspects that her friend Ryan is hiding something from her after she has overheard the sheer before she left demanding him to keep a crystal ball close to him. Lily is explained to by her friend Matthew that Ryan took something from the museum of Lily Kettle. Lily believing that Ryan is hiding something from her, and starts to think that she was wrong to have trusted him after he kidnapped her and had tried to turn her dark throws herself onto him. She grabs him by the throat. Ryan pushes Lily off him and he shows her the crystal ball that he took from her museum. Lily takes a look at the crystal ball and she sees a vision of her husband Razz in it holding a baby girl, that must be her own daughter in his hands. Lily's shocked to see just how unhappy Razz appears to be. Lily realises that neither she herself nor her husband Razz wish for this baby that she's carrying round with her inside of her belly.****

 ** **Lily and her lads continue on their journey in the enchanted forest, and they pretty soon come to a path made up out of nothing but solid gold. While her companions think that it would be a good idea to stop in the rain that's surrounding them and pick up the gold Lily thinks that this wouldn't be a very good idea, and she commands her men to march on in the forest. Soon Lily and her men stop for the night in a little part of the enchanted forest, and they have a meal together in that part of the forest after both Razz and Ryan catch some food in the form of two rabbits for them to eat together tonight. Lily sleeps side by side with her husband Razz, down on the hard ground of this part of the forest, where both them and their fellow companions have made camp together. Along with her men Lily awakens in the middle of the night to find themselves surrounded by bandits, who take to capturing them before handing them over to two slave traders who are known as Tristan and Isolda.****

 ** **Lily along with Razz, Matthew and Ryan are all taken to a market in the Kingdom of Midas, and there they're sold out to representatives from neighbouring kingdoms from this kingdom of Midas. Lily herself is sold to an evil cold hearted Princess who is known as April by Isolda.****

 ** **Lily is led to April's father's castle by her and there as April tries to treat her as a slave her father the King is greatly taken in by Lily's beauty, insisting that she should be treat as a honoured guest around his castle, even going as far as to offer her a meal, before he takes to making a move on her. Lily fights the King and she kills him before having a showdown with Princess April. Lily's battle against the evil Princess gets very bloodthirsty indeed, but luckily enough it ends with Lily gaining a victory over the battle that she's been fighting, and she ends up killing the Princess seconds before her husband Razz makes his way into the throne room where she is inside the now deceased King's castle. Lily is left delighted to find that Razz was able to escape himself from the ogre that both bought him from the market, and who brought him into his fairy tale Kingdom of Far far away.****

 ** **Both the newly wed wife and husband, Lily and Razz Kevins, set out to try and find their friends Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed wherever they may together. They soon come across Captain Hook and his villainous group of fellow pirates while being in the enchanted forest. This is the real Captain Hook who Lily is meeting this time, because the Hook who she encountered back in the never ending maze of Mzzuan was nothing more than a simple clone of the man. Just like his clone did this Captain Hook also takes a shine to Lily. He has her up on the deck of his pirate ship (the Jolly Rodger), while he locks her husband Razz up in the brig of his ship. Lily remembers while writing just how annoying she felt that horrendous Hook was. She witnessed another pirate ship catching up with the Jolly Rodger, and this ship was known as the Black Pearl, and it was being sailed by a pirate Captain who is known as Jack Sparrow. Lily witnessed Captain Sparrow coming aboard the Jolly Rodger, and she witnessed him sharing out a swashbuckling sword fight with Hook while being on the pirate ship. While both Hook and Sparrow we trying to kill one another right now on the deck of the Jolly Roger, the real Mister William Smee seized this opportunity to surprisingly help Lily and Razz with getting themselves off the pirate ship.****

 ** **Both Lily and Razz Kevins headed over to King Midas' Kingdom, and there they watched as the King turned a man known as Frederick into gold by touching him with his hand. Even though what they just saw would normally scare a person away from spending the night in a dark place, both Mrs and Mister Kevins were welcomed by the King to spend the night in his castle.****

 ** **While they were sleeping together that night Lily Kevins heard her one true ring of power calling out to her, and when she awoke to examine it in the middle of the night, it sent her to nowhere other than Middle earth, where she allied herself up with two little hobbits who were known as both Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Lily soon came across a young man while being in Middle earth. The young man introduced himself to her by the name of the Doctor, and he told her that he was very unhappy with her indeed. The Doctor explained to Lily that he himself was an alien known as a time lord, and that he was aware that she herself had broken quite a few important rules of time by rescuing the lives of both her dad (Steve) and her mate (Ryan) before they were meant to die. Lily apologised to the Doctor, even though she really didn't want to apologise for saving the lives of two of the people in the world who she feels most close to. The Doctor allowed the young blonde haired lady who was dressed up as a bandit at that moment of time to be on her way, and Lily soon arrived on a vicious battlefield that was raging on in a great city that is known as Minas Tirith. Lily encountered her great enemy Shanny while being on the battlefield along with her, and the two former friends shared out a bloody sword fight together which resulted in Shannay overpowering Lily by cutting one of her ears off by using her sword, and also by her using her dark powers to turn Razz against Lily. Shannay then took Lily and her two friends both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson prisoner inside her time machine house, and she dumped the three of them in the middle of a temple which is far far away from middle earth that they have just left together, and she travels back in time long ago in her time travelling house.****

 ** **Both Lily Kevins and her two friends Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson are now in the world of Star Wars together, and there inside the Jedi temple where the dark witch Shannay Ravens dumped them off in her time travelling house they come across none other than the evil sith lord Darth Vader, who is in the form of his male appearance of Anakin Skywalker. Lily grabs a lightsaber that she finds in the temple after recognising Vader immediately as him being a fret to her, and then she bravely takes to battling him, which doesn't go at all too well for her, because Vader actually uses his own lightsaber to slice off one of her legs. Lily is however rescued from Darth Vader before he can finish the job off disposing off her by some explorers from the ancient city of Atlantis. There's a military Colonel, a medical Doctor, a warrior, a gunner and a scientist who are all here right now from the ancient city. The colonel called John Sheppard shoots Darth Vader down dead, while his fellow team member Doctor Jennifer Keller offers out immediate treatment for Lily. With the help of both Sheppard and the others Keller takes Kevins back to the infirmary that she works in back in Atlantis. Unfortunately it seems that Lily is never going to walk again.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle takes a look up from sitting facing her laptop screen while she's been writing her story, and she turns to face the attention of her girlfriend Belle.****

 **"** ** **Guess what love….I was able to walk again even after my leg had been painfully cut off."****

 ** **Story: Lily remembers spending a little bit of time in the medical infirmary in Atlantis. Doctor Keller was just simply fab with her. She gave Lily anything that she needed, and she set out herself a little task to make sure that she was properly looked after.****

 ** **When Lily Kevins was able to leave the medical infirmary in Atlantis, Colonel John Sheppard flew both her herself as well as her two friends both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson out of the city in his flying puddle jumper.****

 ** **Lily Kevins' wheelchair that she needs to be placed in from now on is placed at the back of the puddle jumper. Ryan Robertson comes to keep her company at the back of the spacecraft. When with him riding on the puddle jumper, Lily finally admits to Ryan that she actually surprisingly approved of that day when he came onto her forcefully kissing her. Obviously she didn't admit the happiness that she was experiencing back that day when he kissed her without her consent to the act, because of the fact that she was in a loving relationship with Razz at the time, but now since Razz has been forced to turn against her, and due to the fact that his heart has now been filled with hatred against her Lily is ready to allow herself to guide more close to having a much better off friendship with Ryan.****

 ** **Unfortunately Colonel John Sheppard's puddle jumper crash lands in a little town called Storybrooke in Main in the USA. There in the town that both Lily and her fellow companions soon come to learn is full of magic, they discover that just like her herself this little town of Storybrooke is also a town that Matthew has written about.****

 ** **Lily Kevins joins her friends Ryan Robertson, Matthew Seed and Colonel John Sheppard with sitting inside Grannys B and B having a little bite to eat. They meet a lady who can perform magic just like Lily herself can, and this woman is known as Emma Swan. She's the Sheriff of Storybrooke Lily discovers. Sheriff Swan assists both Lily and her fellow companions in trying to drive them home to Living village from Storybrooke in her yellow bug car, but however her car breaks down in the town of Folks, rainy Folks. Lily is helped out of the Sheriff's car and securely into her wheelchair by her friend Ryan. Lily joins her fellow friends in encountering a vampire woman called Bella Cullen while being in the town. Three men who are an American billionaire/super hero known as Tony Stark who is also known as Iron man, a Scottish military man called Captain Jack Harkness and Razz's old man Kyle Kevins. Kyle is left absolutely devastated to see what his son has done to poor Lily. The three men help Lily, Ryan and Matthew with getting back to good old Living village by the power of teleportation. When back at the village Lily is happily reunited with both her dad Steve Kettle and her best friend Tracy Beaker. They both are left broken hearted to discover just how far Lily has fallen into a cripple.****

 ** **Lily soon comes across both her enemy Shannay Ravens as well as the mind controlled Razz Kevins. She's too weak. She is too much out of strength right now to face them both, and Razz chops off one of her hands. Shannay grabs Lily and she throws her hard off her wheelchair leaving her laying down helpless on the street.****

 ** **Lily was left broken hearted by hearing of the deaths of her two good friends Matthew Seed and Kyle Kevins. Matthew died when Shannay placed him in a dangerous trap. Shannay had planted a bomb in Matthew's time travelling house number 2 Ross way to go off if Matthew himself ever made a return trip to his house. Kyle Kevins died on a Christmas eve night after getting murdered in cold blood by his own son Razz while he was still under Shannay's dark curse.****

 ** **Lily gave birth to her little baby daughter on this Christmas Eve night while getting supported through her pregnancy by Ryan. She birth to her baby child at the exciting splendid hour of twilight on Christmas Eve night.****

 ** **The next morning even though Ryan Robertson tried to stop her from doing it Lily Kevins set out to confront her enemy Shannay one last time, and that's unfortunately. As soon as she came across her on that Christmas day morning, Shannay along with her powerful army of dark forces, allowed Lily to meet her dark destiny of her dying a really horrible death. Razz Kevins is standing right by his mistress Shannay's side when they take to killing their disabled enemy Lily together. Razz both carries a gun in one of his hand and he uses it to shoot Lily to death with. Two powerful Daleks appear behind where Lily is sitting in her wheelchair on the main road in the outskirts of Living village. Two Cybermen appear on either side of the disabled about to die Lily on the road in the village. Two dementors appear up in the sky above Lily's head. Shannay launches herself at Lily and she uses her sword to stab her to death while she also takes to using her gun to shoot her till she gone. Razz also takes this opportunity to use his gun to shoot Lily till she breathes no more. This goes on while both the Daleks and Cybermen take to using their guns to send her permanently off to sleep. The dementors take to sucking the very life out of Lily. Lily Kevins literally falls through the earth to her death now.****

 ** **Present Day: Belle Dingle is really upset having to learn about a time her girlfriend died like this.****

 ** **Story: The next thing that Lily Kevins knows is that she's being woken up from death by the sound of her own breathing. Lily wakes up from death with no idea at all just where on earth she is, if she even is on earth that is. Lily is pleased to discover that all her missing limbs have somehow now taken to grown back into place on her body. Lily makes the quick discovery that she's now standing all fit and well inside a great big hall, and there she is reunited with her past self from Hogwarts castle. Lily Kettle explains to her other self Lily Kevins that there's a way that she can return to Living village on planet earth. Lily Kettle tells Lily Kevins that if she does return to the land of the living from the land of the dead then she's going to be the first ever person in history to do this. Lily Kevins knows that she really needs to return to her daughter in the world above. Lily Kettle informs Lily Kevins that a crystal ball that's found in a sea of glittering lava here in the Underworld will be to help her get back to the world above. Lily Kevins is taken to the sea of glittering lava by Lily Kettle's magic power. Lily Kevins is abandoned by Lily Kettle when they reach the sea of glittering lava. Lily is all alone now without her other self being here with her. She tries to use her magic powers to retrieve the crystal ball from the sea of glittering lava, but however she's left disappointed to find that she can't use her powers to get the crystal ball. Lily Kevins realises now that magic isn't the solution to fixing every single problem that arises in the world around her, after all it was unable to grow her missing limbs back into place on her body when she really needed it to. Luckily enough Lily is reunited with an old friend in the promised land, in the form of her former care worker at Elmtree house Michael Milligan. The last time that she had seen him was the day when he died back in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Mike too just like Lily is also trying his very best to retrieve the crystal ball from the sea of glittering lava, and he actually sacrifices his own life right now to dive into the sea of glittering lava, fetch the crystal ball from it, and to haul it over to Lily. When the now gone forevermore Mike passes the crystal ball over to Lily, Mrs Kevins makes the fascinating discovery to herself that the crystal ball is actually none other than a time travelling teleportation device. Lily uses the time travelling teleportation device to send herself off to many years in the future to nowhere other than Living village (home) itself.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle is now sitting down on the sofa in her new house in the village Tynemouth. She's sitting beside her new lover Belle Dingle on the sofa. Lily has her laptop on her knees. She has been typing up her exciting adventure story all about her own life while her girlfriend has been watching the telly. Lily gives Belle a loving smile now.****

 **"** ** **I'm really over the moon that I was able to return to life from the death, because if I hadn't then I would never have both met and fallen in love with you babe!"****

 ** **Lily gets back to writing up the story of her life now on a word document on her laptop.****

 ** **Story: Lily Kevins was soon reunited with her old good friend Ryan Robertson. She came across him in her old house in Living village, that she lived in with the Kevins family for a short time, where Ryan himself is now living inside. Ryan is surrounded by four children when she finds him in his house. Ryan appears to have aged quite a bit since Lily last saw him. Lily's not really very surprised to discover that Ryan's shocked to discover that she's returned to life from the death. Lily now takes to learning from Ryan that both her husband Razz and her enemy Shannay are both dead and gone. They both appear to have died only moments after she herself died on that Christmas day all those many long years ago. Shannay broke away the dark curse that she had placed Razz under after she had used him to assist her with killing his wife, and then both Shannay and Razz took to killing one another using swords. Lily also takes to learning that with Shannay gone there's a new dark foe who has come to have risen in great power, and his name is Vincent Charles, and he just so happens to be none other than Ryan's own dad. Vincent Charles Lily discovers is keeping her own daughter, who she takes to learning that Ryan named Lily in memory of her herself in his dark castle in the outskirts of the city of London in this country England as a prisoner/slave to him. Lily begins to make plans with Ryan to go and rescue their daughter from the hands of the evil cold hearted Vincent Charles in London.****

 ** **Lily Kevins makes a return trip to her own old family's home in Living village, and there she finds a very old lady in the form of her very good old friend Tracy Beaker. Tracy Lily can see has massively changed over the years while the two of them have been separated from one another. Tracy informs Lily that it's been a total of seventeen years since they last saw one another. Tracy explains to Lily that it's been a total of five years since her dad Steve died for the second time in his life, and this death that he experienced was from natural courses. Tracy lights up a cigarette for herself, and she accidentally sets her house on fire by dropping her lit up cigarette in it, and the stress of this causes her to have a stroke. Tracy drops down dead just before Lily in the house after she has had her stroke. Lily is left shocked to find that Tracy has just died like this, but however Ryan appears at this moment in time to be here for Lily. Ryan gets Lily out of the house that her best friend Tracy has only just died in.****

 ** **Lily steals a car from a man in Living village, and she uses it to drive herself, Ryan and her daughter's friend Cleo Andrews from Liverpool to London. While in the car Cleo explains to Lily just how much her friend Lily loved the woman who Ryan married Mackenzie, but however that woman's dead now. It frightens Lily to know that her daughter has experienced the death of two mother's in her life. When they get to London Lily finally opens up to Ryan that she personally sees herself as being nothing more than a mighty weak coward, because she reckons now that she should have played Shannay at her own game all those years ago. She believes that she was a coward to have gotten killed, because if she hadn't then she could have raised her daughter up. Ryan firmly takes this time to tell Lily that he himself sees her as being the most bravest person who he knows. Lily is kissed by Ryan once again for the second time in her life. He comes onto her once again, making a move on her, kissing her, but this time she embraces him too. Lily kisses Ryan back, and they both personally believe that this new connection with them is long overdue. They were always bound to be together. After kissing Ryan Lily puffs herself off to Vincent Charles' dark castle, and there unfortunately she appears inside a foul rotten prison cell. Lily tries to use her enhanced powers to boast open the door of her cell, but she is left frustrated to find that it refuses to swing open for her. She encounters Vincent Charles for the very first time inside the cell. Lily tries her best to warn Vincent Charles not to mess with her, because of the fact how she has magic powers, but however Vincent Charles tells her that she doesn't actually have the powers that she thinks that she has. Vincent Charles explains to Lily that when he sent her to his prison cell he removed her magic powers. Lily stands up for herself and informs Vincent Charles that she has lost her powers once before, and has managed to get them back, so she tells him to rest assured that she will be able to gain her magic back once again. Vincent Charles explains to Lily that he's going to try and get her to kill her daughter.****

 ** **Lily Kevins is led roughly into the main hall in the dark castle by Vincent Charles' most loyal allie a lady known as Emily Rachaels, and there she comes across her own daughter (Lily Robertson) for the very first time in her life. Lily finds that Ryan has also been captured by his father and is also in the hall right now. Lily Kevins embraces her daughter Lily Robertson, believing that she is the only connection that she has left to her late husband Razz.****

 ** **Lily Kevins then watches in absolute terror as her daughter drops down dead in the main hall right before her two very own eyes. Emily Rachaels killed Lily's daughter, Lily herself is left really massively pissed off by this. Lily makes the discovery that Vincent Charles has just used his strong powers to knock his own son Ryan out. Emily takes to using her gun to stun Lily Kevins with, knocking her cold out.****

 ** **The next thing Lily Kevins knows is that she's waking up laying down upon a hospital bed. Lily awakens to discover that she's got both injured arms and legs. The nurse who's offering out treatment to Lily explains to her that she has been involved in a tragic accident. Some paramedics received a phone call from a young lad who found both Lily and Ryan laying down on a side of a road. They both got themselves severely injured after getting themselves knocked down by moving vehicle. Lily learns from the nurse who's busy seeing to her that Ryan is now in a deep coma. Lily knows that she can't rely on Ryan's help to get her daughter back from the land of the dead. Despite the medical staff wanting Lily to remain in hospital for her to fully recover from her bad health, she disobeys them and leaves the hospital anyway. However Lily runs into an old friend inside this hospital that she was taken to after her accident, and it's Annabeth Chase, (her old friend from Hogwarts castle), who she comes across inside this hospital. Having already gaining an understanding about Lily's quest to go and retrieve her daughter from the land of the dead, Annabeth is recruited by Lily to help her out on this quest to journey to the land of the dead. Just like how he has already made an enemy out of Lily Vincent Charles has also made an enemy out of Annabeth, because as it turns out the man himself journeyed himself to Annabeth's home (camp half blood) several weeks ago, and murdered her good friend Percy Jackson there in cold blood. Lily now starts to make plans with her friend Annabeth for them both to journey to the never ending maze of Mzzuan, because she personally believes that she'll be able to locate some form of magic there that can assist her with travelling to the world of the dead from the land of the living. Lily meets back up with her daughter's friend (Cleo Andrews). Cleo was told not to journey into the dark castle along with Ryan when he made his way in there to try and save the lives of his family, because Ryan personally believed that it would be just far too dangerous for Cleo to accompany him into his father's dark headquarters. Lily fills Cleo in on the dreadful, cold and dull events that have just occurred inside the castle about how Vincent Charles' only allie Emily Rachaels murdered her daughter in cold blood, also that Vincent Charles caused both she herself and his own son Ryan to be involved in a devastating road accident, which resulted in Ryan unfortunately being placed in a coma. Just like how she's just recruited Annabeth to travel with her to the land of the dead Lily also recruits Cleo to do the exact same. They are near to a sea now and Annabeth manages to spy with her eyes a beautiful looking craftsman ship which she wants both she herself and her friends to steal. Both Lily and her two friends take to meeting none other than Mister David Stars himself for the very first time in this part of her life. He is with his sister Amy when he meets the mother of his future girlfriend for the very first time in his life. It's not very surprising that David seems to know all about Lily right now when he takes to meeting her. Lily personally believes that some dark prophecy explained to David about her, and that she's now going to discover that she has some kind of a connection to him, because she reckons that he's now going to take to kidnapping her to try and turn her dark just like what Ryan did or he's going to prove to be some long lost relative of hers, and she shares her thoughts on the matter out with David himself, who takes ro assuring her that it's nothing like what she thinks, because he actually knows all about her because both he himself and his sister Amy have allied themselves up with a dwarf from Narnia. The dwarf known as Goospin learned all about Lily from taken a read up on the history of his own home world Narnia. David explains to Lily that Goospin explained to him that her husband died in their home world earth but returned to life from the dead frozen in solid ice in Narnia, and then how he was prophesied along with five other men to bring down the white coloured metal knights in Narnia. David informs Lily that he knows about her getting betrayed by her former acutance Lucy Pevensie, and brought into snowy realm of Narnia from the never ending maze of Mzzuan by her, and there Lily was handed over by Lucy to the current white witch (Morgana Pendragon). Morgana kept Lily prisoner for some time inside her white palace (Cair Paravel). David knows that the white witch then placed Lily under a powerful sleeping curse, but her boyfriend Razz woke her up from her sleeping curse.****

 ** **David Stars explains to Lily Kevins that his own story links in with her own story a little bit, because he has just journeyed here to the outskirts of London from Mzzuan. David shares the news that he has out with Lily that there's a war raging on at the moment that's going on between both Narnia and Mzzuan. David personally believes and shares out his belief with Lily that her and her alone can bring a stop to the war. Lily along with her two friends Annabeth and Cleo that to meeting the Stars siblings Narnian friend Goospin for the very first time now where they are standing by the docks here in London. The dwarf offers up his service to Lily. Lily assures Goospin that there's really no need for him to bow down to her, because when she was last in his home world she was nothing more than a simple stranger there.****

 ** **David explains to Lily that he has a ship that they can use to journey to Mzzuan in, and that he's happy for her herself to become the Captain of the ship. Lily personally believes that she herself would make a fine ship captain, because something that she has always quite admired about herself is her own leadership quality.****

 ** **When on the ship Goospin hands a magic bean over to his new ship's Captain Lily, and she uses the bean to open up an enchanted portal in the water before sailing her ship that has her herself, David and Amy Stars, Cleo Andrews, Annabeth Chase and Goospin the dwarf all inside. The magic portal that they have only just sailed through together takes them all to the never ending maze of Mzzuan. When on sailing through realms along with him Lily takes to learning David's exciting story for the very first time, and his story goes like this he comes from a village down south in England called Sidney Bay. The person in charge of his village goes by the noble title of the emperor, and David explains to his new friend Lily that one day the emperor's soldiers came to the door of his home. The soldiers informed Stars that there was a terror that was causing a great deal of disturbance in his village. David questioned the soldiers why they were telling him this, and the soldiers explained to him that the emperor had taken to write all the people who live in Sidney Bay's names down before putting them into a hat. The soldiers explained to David that whoever's name the emperor withdrew from the hat then that person would go out and face up to a beast of a dog known as Danger, who at that time was causing a great deal of chaos in the village. Unfortunately for David it was his name that the emperor had withdrawn from the hat, so not by choice but however bravely alone David set out to bring the beast down. While David was standing up to Danger in his fight against him he got himself greatly injured by him, but however his sister Amy showed up and took over fighting Danger from him. Unfortunately however Amy got killed in her battle against Danger, but she died taking him down along with her. Before I set out to fight Danger the emperor made a firm statement to me letting me know that if I was to receive any kind of support with taking down Danger then I would unfortunately henceforth be sentenced to death. When I got home I made myself fall into deep sentence about how it truly wasn't me but my sister who had brought Danger down. I never thought that I'd ever see Amy again, that was until she came knocking at the front door of my house that is.****

 ** **Lily Kevins when in the never ending maze of Mzzuan along with her new army of people makes a return trip to Mzz palace there. Lily is shocked to find that Mzz palace is looking very much like ruin. She knows that neither King Finn nor his wife Queen Sam must be doing very well in their fight against both King Will and Queen Alice of Narnia. Captain Lily Kevins finds that she's able to lead her five companions into the palace Mzz quite easily surprisingly enough. When in the palace Lily accidentally trips over a dead body of a brown coloured metal knight. Amy Stars tells Lily that she thinks that the war between both Narnia and Mzzuan is all her fault, because when David shared out his story with Lily he also told her that both him and Amy fell into the never ending maze after receiving a knock on their door from an old lady at their door in Sidney Bay. The old woman breathed fire out of her mouth at both David and Amy. The next thing that they knew was that they were waking up inside a dark jungle in the never ending maze. They got themselves captured in the dark jungle by some brown metal knights. The brown warriors took both David and Amy to their King and Queen Finn and Sambuca of Mzzuan. Inside the palace both the King and Queen made the Stars siblings feel very welcome to their kingdom. The wonder who that old lady back in Sidney Bay was kind of bugs both David and Amy a little bit, but they soon work it out as her being Danger in disguise. Just like how Amy returned to life from the dead Danger must have too. Everything seemed perfect for some time for both David and Amy in Mzzuan. King Finn had started to train David up as being one of his knights, and Amy had become a maid of honour around Mzz palace to Queen Sambuca, but one day the Queen relieved Amy off her duties to go out exploring in the never ending maze, and that was the day that changed absolutely everything for both me and my sister in the never ending maze. While Amy was off exploring in the dark jungle in the never ending maze, she came across a dwarf who literally just dropped out of the sky right before her in the maze. Out of curiosity Amy asked the dwarf where he was from, and he claimed that he was from Narnia. The dwarf explains to Amy that one day an old woman came to the cabin where he lives in Narnia, and she breathed fire out of her mouth at him and sent him here to Mzzuan from Narnia. Having become friends with Goospin Amy took him back along with her to Mzz palace. When meeting him inside their palace both King Finn and Queen Sam distrusted Goospin as him being from Narnia, and they both still believed the witch Morgana Pendragon to still be in control over the snowy realm. They both kept Goospin as a prisoner in Mzz palace. Both David and Amy broke Goospin out of his prison cell in Mzz. Queen Sam caught the Stars siblings breaking the dwarf out of the cell that both her and her husband had locked him up inside here in this palace. King Finn came to his wife's call on the prison cell corridor, and he engaged me in combat. Amy then started to have a sword fight with Queen Sam. Both Queen Sam and King Will then made their way from their palace Cair Paravel in Narnia to Mzz palace in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, and they engaged both King Finn and Queen Sam in battle. Both David and Amy took this distraction to escape themselves from the palace along with their dwarf friend.****

 ** **Lily personally believes that the war between both Narnia and Mzzuan was caused both by Danger sending Goospin here, and also by both King Finn and Queen Sam having a misunderstanding about who was currently in control of Narnia.****

 ** **When making her way into the main hall in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, Lily Kevins discovers that there's currently a bloodthirsty battle raging on in there between both the King and Queen of Mzzuan as well as the King and Queen from Narnia. Queen Sambuca from Mzzuan Lily discovers when she makes her way into the hall is in full combat with Queen Alice of Narnia, while their husbands are also sharing out a sword fight with one another inside the hall. When she makes her way into the hall along with her companions Lily tries to put a stop to the sword fights that are occurring in the room, and she actually makes it so that the two Queen's cease from fighting one another, but however the two King's continue their fight on with each other, and it unfortunately tragically ends with King Finn taking King Will's life. Lily tries to talk Alice out of going up against the King and Queen of Mzzuan in order to take her revenge on them for how they have only just killed her husband, but however this results in Alice actually drawing her sword on Lily. However Queen Sam bravely comes to Lily's defence against Alice, and they meet one another once again in full combat, which ends with Alice taking Sam's life. As Lily takes to holding the now dying Queen Sam in her arms, Sam tells her to take up her throne, but however at this precise moment in time Lily refuses to do this. After the deaths of both King Will of Narnia and Queen Sambuca of Mzzuan, Lily instructs her allie David Stars to find a way of separating both Queen Alice and King Finn from one another. She gets David to keep an eye on the chamber that they give to King Finn on the west side of the palace, while she gets his sister Amy to keep watch on Queen Alice in her chamber in the east side of the castle. Lily sits down and has a little chat to her two crew mates both Annabeth Chase and Cleo Andrews in the main hall of her castle. Lily knows that due to what's happened today with both the king of Narnia dying as well as the Queen of Mzzuan passing away, she's going to have no hope of forming an army in either Narnia or Mzzuan. Annabeth tells her Captain that they therefore should just forget all about both Narnia and Mzzuan, and for them to set out alone as a crew to the promised land.****

 ** **Lily Kevins ventures off alone from the great palace of Mzz into the red hot dry desert that lays on just beyond it in the never ending maze. She dresses herself up in a dark green coloured warrior's uniform. She takes both a mighty shield and sword from the palace for her to use. Lily is more than familiar with different routes that she used to use in this maze. Captain Lily makes her way into a cave in the maze, and there she finds a handful of fairy dust for her to use to escape from the never ending maze. This is the exact same cave, the one that she's visiting today that she both visited and got poisoned by the notorious Captain Hook in all those long years ago. Lily mutters the words sneaky bastard about the now deceased clone of Captain Hook, because she realises that he must have brought this fairy dust with them when they visited here together all those years ago. She is frustrated with him now to discover that he always had a way of leaving the never ending maze when he lied to her saying that once you step foot in this maze you can never ever escape from it.****

 ** **Lily takes to using a little bit of the fairy dust on herself right now. She rises up into the air and off she goes flying right out of the cave just like a simple butterfly. Lily personally believes herself to be just like Peter Pan right now.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle who is currently sitting beside her girlfriend Belle Dingle. They are in the 308 bus making their way into Newcastle city centre together. Lily winks lovingly at Belle****

 **"** ** **For it was Johnny who was destined to become Peter Pan and not me."****

 ** **Story: She knows that in order for fairy dust to work happy thoughts must also take to accompany it, Lily then thinks a happy thought that she is going to be able to both find her daughter in the land of the dead and return her to the land of the living, and also that her new boyfriend Ryan will awaken from his deep coma once she's brought her daughter who's been dead to see him.****

 ** **Lily lands soon on her two feet on the deck of her sailing ship the RAZZ just before both her companion David Stars and King Finn there. When she was landing on the deck of this ship Lily overheard the two lads questioning one another about whether she would be able to sail the ship back to their land just like how she sailed it here, and when Lily lands safely on the deck of her ship, she reassures the two lads that indeed she will be able to sail the ship back to their land. Lily personally believes and shares her belief out with David that the fairy dust once sprinkled over her new ship will assist them with leaving the maze, but however the King of Mzzuan mocks her and says that fairy dust won't be able to help them to leave the never ending maze, and that only a magic bean can do that. Lily points the skies of Mzzuan out to Finn, and she explains to him that fairy dust will take to raising her ship up into the sky, and once it's up in the sky she'll just keep sailing it and sailing it until it makes its way out of Mzzuan.****

 ** **Captain Lily is annoyed with her ship's right hand man (David Stars), and this is when he separates her from the King of Mzzuan, and he goes to talk with her down in the cabin of her ship. Lily personally believes that the King is going to be running right back to his palace in order to murder the woman who took his wife from him by the pain of death in there. David makes it very clear to his Captain Lily that they are henceforth unable to save either Narnia or Mzzuan. David also takes to passing over a little warning to his Captain, and that warning is that they both unfortunately maybe about to die instantly, because if they fly their ship up into the depths of the sky on this planet then they have no idea what the oxygen is going to be like up there. Lily not surprisingly actually agrees with her right hand man, and says to him that yes there is a very good chance that they may well die, but however she believes that they should still really follow out her plan, because if they don't take a risk then there's a very good chance that they can be trapped in this never ending maze forever more. Lily also half still believes that there's a very fine possibility that her plan may yet work, and so she reckons that it's worth still giving it a little go to see if it works or not. One thing Lily believes that her new companion David has picked up on her is that she's a very firm believer in what's life without a little adventure, and so she knows for that reason he is prepared to go with her into journeying into the mouth of hell. Lily watches as David makes his way out of her cabin in order to go and get all their friends back in the palace together, and the minute that he leaves the room pure darkness takes to filling up the cabin. Suddenly a powerful voice surrounds her i her blackened cabin, and it explains to her that someone is currently in the process of destroying her home world.****

 ** **Present Day: "Donald Trump!"****

 ** **Belle just couldn't help but say that now that she's taken a little read over her girlfriend's story that she's writing.****

 ** **Story: After the voice has spoken out to Lily the candles that she's using for light in her cabin take to relighting themselves. Thanks to the warning that this voice has just passed over to her Lily now knows that someone is currently frettening the future of the earth.****

 ** **David Stars greatly takes to pleasing his Captain Lily by managing to stop the war that's been raging out between both Narnia and Mzzuan, but however it's actually Annabeth that tells her that David was able to stop the war and not him himself, because David manages to talk Queen Alice of Narnia and King Finn of Mzzuan out of killing one another. Annabeth realises that her Captain Lily is keeping something from both her and the rest of the crew, but however when questioned about it by her Lily tells Annabeth clearly that the burden of what's on her mind right now is hers and hers to bear alone, and that is that the earth's in grave danger. Lily commands Annabeth to go and tell David to make the ship ready to leave the never ending maze. Lily knows that she needs to find a way of getting her magic back if she stands any chance at all of saving the earth.****

 ** **Lily Kevins stands up on the deck of her ship watching as her right hand man David Stars takes to sprinkling the fairy dust over the ship. As Lily is standing up on the deck of her ship the Queen of Narnia Alice (from Wonderland) comes up to her and apologises for attempting to kill her. Lily makes a proposition with Alice right now, and that includes her agreeing to forgive her if she lets her know if there's anything powerful enough in Narnia that can restore magical properties, and Alice tells Lily in response that yes she believes that there is. Amy wanders past both Lily and Alice now on the deck of the ship, but however Lily grabs her firmly by the arm to prevent her from getting too far away from her in the ship, and she commands her to tell her brother to sail the ship to Narnia, but however Amy denies her Captain and takes to shaking her head back at her telling her in response that her brother won't know the way of sailing the ship to Narnia. Lily asks Alice for directions of how to travel to Narnia, and Alice tells her in response to use the wardrobe. Captain Lily explains to Alice that she doesn't know how to sail a magical ship through a wardrobe. Alice tells Lily that she indeed isn't referring to them sailing the ship through the wardrobe, because that indeed would be rather dangerous, but however they can actually walk through the wardrobe themselves, just the two of them, and Lily takes to agreeing with what Alice has just suggested to her about. Captain Lily instructs David not to set sail in the ship until both her and Alice return.****

 ** **It's been a very long time since Captain Lily last travelled through the magical wardrobe from Mzzuan to Narnia. Lily's worried that Alice will turn out to be tricking her right now just like what Lucy did all those years ago. As it so happens Alice surprisingly does prove to be tricking Lily right now, and once in the main hall in Cair Paravel palace Alice takes to grabbing a hard object and knocking Lily over the head with it, knocking her stone cold out.****

 ** **When Lily Kevins regains conscious again she is shocked to discover that she has been trapped up inside a prison cell in Cair Paravel palace. Lily realises that Alice must still be rather pissed off by the fact that her husband Will was killed. Lily believes correctly right now that Alice must somehow hold her responsible for the death of her husband. Lily shouts out to the two white metal Narnian knight's who are standing guard outside her cell to tell their Queen that she's awake now. However in response to Lily calling this out to her they tell her very firmly in response to be quiet, and that they don't take orders from their prisoners. Queen Alice herself appears on the corridor outside Captain Lily's cell, and she tells her two guards there that she's got this one. Lily is then shown the object that Alice was telling her about that has the power to restore magical properties, as it goes the object is a small potion vial. Alice explains that Morgana Pendragon kept this potion in her palace to restore her magical powers if she ever lost them, but however Alice tells Lily that it's a real shame that she herself is never ever going to get the chance to use this potion to bring back her magical powers, because she's planning to execute her tomorrow at dawn.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle is now sitting down in a Starbucks cafe' in the main city centre of Newcastle along with her girlfriend Belle Dingle. They are both having a cup of coffee with one another. Belle takes a look at what her lover's writing down now.****

 **"** ** **You must be cursed to go to Narnia! Oh my God remind me never to take you there!"****

 ** **Lily has no plans ever to return to Narnia again, and also she never has any plans of ever putting her girlfriend through the danger of going there.****

 ** **Story: Lily Kevins tries struggling up onto her feet from where she has been laying down on the ground of her cell, but however when she goes to get up from where Alice's guards dumped her down onto the floor of her cell she finds that she can't, because she has really sore pain coming from her legs, and she realises now that Alice must have been causing pain to her while she was unconscious. Lily tells her captive Alice that it's a real shame to see what's become of Alice the hero of Wonderland. Alice snaps out at Lily in response that she admires and is very proud of the way how the once great Lily has fallen. Lily explains to Alice in a promise that she may have fallen for now, but however she tells Alice to rest assured that she will rise up once again, and when she does Alice better run. Lily warns Alice that when she regains her powers once again she better run away both far and wide, because she's really pissed off with her how she has delayed her from going to find her family. Alice explains to Lily that the next time that she sees her will be at her execution. After Alice wanders down the corridor away from her cell, Lily grits her teeth in anger. She's really frustrated right now, because she can see the patch on the ground where Alice has just dropped the potion down on. Lily personally believes that she just requires just a few drops of the potion in order to gain her powers back. Lily reaches one of her hands out of her cell, and when she does a hard metal whip comes slapping down hard on her hand, Lily screams out in a high pitch tone of agony when this happens to her. It makes Lily feel rather uncomfortable right now to witness that her hand is indeed bleeding, deep blood is coming pouring out of it. Lily knows that knight's definitely aren't the smartest kind of people in the world, so she believes that there's a chance that she may still be able to reach her hands out of the bars of her cell, and collect some of the magic potion into them. Lily manages to fool the guards by letting them know that their Queen wishes to see them. Lily reaches her hand that isn't in pain out of the bars of her cell, and she manages to collect some of the potion up into it. Once picking up some of the secret potion Lily quickly takes to placing her hand back into the cell that she's in, and she puts some of the potion into her mouth, and then it takes to working just like black magic with it bringing her powers back to her. Lily now takes to using her magic powers to blast open the door of her cell. Lily is happy that a good part of her has only just returned. She can now see a white metal knight making his way up the corridor to see her, and when she sees him she uses her magic to blast him right off his feet. Lily now takes to giving the warning to the knight that she has just knocked out a little bit late to him, and she tells him clearly that no one messes with her when she's out on a mission to find her family. Lily also takes to rescuing the other prisoners from their cells in the palace. She has no care for whether they're either good or bad. She warns the other prisoners to run for their lives.****

 ** **Soon Lily Kevins comes to using her enchanted powers to blasting her way into the main hall in Cair Paravel Palace. She is shocked to find that David Stars is standing inside the hall just before her, and she takes to questioning him what the hell is he doing here. When she sees her Alice takes to screaming Lily's own name out to her sounding scared stiff of her. Lily is happy to find that David has a sword in his hand directed at Alice, and he tells her to run her through. Lily is quite glad now to find that David doesn't need to be told twice, and he takes to using his sword to run Alice through with. Once Alice is dead Lily rounds in anger on David, and she asks him what the hell is he doing here, because she thought that she left him in charge of her ship, so she wonders what is he doing here. David goes on now to tell him that he's discovered that both King Finn and Queen Alice were playing them, but however David makes sure to let Lily know that Annabeth has now been able to kill Finn. David explains that after learning that Lily was being held hostage by Alice he set out to rescue her, him crossing over realms to save her. David reassures Lily that everything's fine and dandy with her ship, and that he's instructed Annabeth to leave the never ending maze, sailing her ship right out of it along with her, Cleo and Amy all on it. Lily is left angry by this that David's told the others to leave the maze in ship without either of them on it. David explains to Lily that he just wanted Annabeth to get both Cleo and Amy to safety before he comes back in the ship to collect them both from the maze, and to continue on their way to the promised land on the ship. Lily gestures David now towards following her through the wardrobe. Neither her nor him are aware that Danger has now taken over their ship the RAZZ. Lily's now back in the never ending maze along with her right hand man David. She's now wandering up to the part of the desert there where she last saw her beloved ship. David tries to reassure his Captain from worrying that her ship is gone with promising her that he believes that Annabeth will be back for them soon in her ship. Lily then takes to letting David know that they really should take to preparing themselves for the worst, because she herself is starting to come to terms with the possibility that something could have happened to both Annabeth and the others when they were off sailing through space. David now takes to sharing out his own personal opinion on Lily out with her, and that is that he thinks that she is one of those types of people who always seems to fear the worst about things and fear the bad about stuff. Lily then tells David that over the years that she's been living in Living village she's learned to expect the worst about things. Lily knows that if she is able to save the earth from getting destroyed, retrieve her daughter from the land of the dead, and get her boyfriend retrieved out of his coma then she'll be able to move house away from Living village at long last. However Lily does know that she has had some very good times while she has been living in Living village throughout the years, because she's been able to meet some new cool friends in both Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed before he died. Lily is worried encase Annabeth is unable to make her way back to them for whatever reason, and she really doesn't like leaving things to chance. With seeing her as his leader David asks Lily what she wants to do now if she really doesn't like sitting round here leaving things for chance. Lily tells David that they should get themselves into a cave in the desert mountains and find some fairy dust for them to use from inside there. Lily is happy to find that David agrees with what she's just suggested to him about. Lily thinks that it would be rather bad form if she was to go about now only relying on one plan, and so therefore she knows that she needs to try and think of another one. She knows that Mzzuan's a never ending maze with everything in it, and so therefore she knows that someone around here there must be an endless amount of magic beans for her to use for her to get her way out of Mzzuan. David suggests to Lily that they head to Mzz palace, and ask a brown metal knight there for directions on how to get to the supplement of magic green beans here in the maze, but however Lily personally believes that the brown metal knight's would have heard by now that both Lily and David themselves were parsley involved in the deaths of their King and Queen, and so therefore she personally doesn't believe that they're going to help her to find the magic beans that are here waiting for them to find in this maze. However Lily starts to think that she'll stand a very good chance of finding some of the magic beans inside Mzz palace, and she knows that she really must have the courage to enter herself into that palace, because she knows that she really shouldn't be afraid of facing any brown metal knights right now when her family are in danger.****

 ** **Soon Lily Kevins is rushing her way once again back into the great palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, and there in the palace she comes across two people who she really didn't expect to see, and they are both her two old friends from the Dumping Ground (Johnny and Tee Taylor). Lily is really very surprised to find the two Taylor siblings standing before her inside this palace. Lily is very surprised to find that Johnny is indeed able to walk again, because the last time that she saw him was that he was laying in a hospital bed after Morgana Pendragon had caused him to be involved in a terrible road accident. When he was with him all those many long years ago back in the enchanted frosty white cold realm of Narnia, Razz learned that both Johnny and Lily and Johnny's old friend (Liam O'Donovan) loved Lily, and after Morgana had been transformed back into nothing more than a little baby girl Lily paid a visit to both Johnny and Liam in the hospital that they were receiving treatment from their accident in, and she told them both that she indeed didn't love either of them, but loved Razz instead. The last thing Lily knew of both Johnny and Liam was that they had both lost use of their legs in the road accident, and neither of them could ever walk again, but yet here Johnny is right now standing before her on his own two feet. Neither Tee nor Johnny seem to have aged one little bit since Lily last saw either or them, but yet it's been a very long time now since she last saw them both. Lily takes to questioning Johnny now upon her thought that she personally believed that he could never walk again, but Johnny lets his old friend Lily know that it was indeed magic that was able to cure him and it was by the power of magic that he was able to walk again on his own two feet. Johnny informs Lily that when she was transformed back into a baby again Morgana grew up to be a good lady. One day Morgana had met with both Johnny and Tee here in the never ending maze of Mzzuan after they had all found their way here, and when both Johnny and Tee met with Morgana again, Morgana apologised to both of them for everything that she did to both them and to their friends, and Johnny informs Lily that in a way of Morgana apologising to him she grew his legs back into place for him. Tee tells Lily that both her and Johnny have rather a long story to tell her, but she has something to give her first, and then she proceeds to hand a magic bean over to her. Lily can't believe the good utter luck that's only just come her way. Tee tells Lily that they should all now go home to Newcastle together. Lily knows that the thought of going home back to her original city does sound rather splendid, but however she also knows that there's no way that she can possibly return home there, because she's got to find her daughter. Tee's troubled by what Lily has just said to her about, because she thought that Ryan Robertson put Lily's daughter into care shortly after she died. Lily's quite surprised to know now that Tee knows all about her life since they last met inside that NHS hospital. Both Johnny and Tee realise that magic must have brought Lily back to life from the dead, but however Lily makes it clear that it was actually sort of like a quest that she needed to go on to return to life from the dead. Both Tee and Johnny now take to offering to help Lily to find her daughter. Lily then takes to throwing the magic bean that Tee just gave to her down onto the corridor that they're in inside the palace, and then the bean takes to opening up a portal on the floor of the corridor. Lily suddenly thinks about the promised land, because she knows that that's how portals work, by you thinking about a place when you dive yourself into them and then you appear inside the land that you have thought about heading too. Lily takes to diving head first into the enchanted portal now, and her three friends Johnny, Tee and David take to following her through it.****

 ** **Captain Lily Kevins is back in the promised land now along with her three companions. They're all now standing together inside the rather posh looking hall that Lily visited before many years previously. Johnny takes to questioning his leader Lily about where they are, and in response she tells him that they're in the place of the afterlife. Lily knows for a fine fact that Heaven, Hell or whatever other name people like to refer to it by is indeed real. Lily makes the warning to her three companions that they need to heed her every order and they might survive in here. Lily can see a high table before both her and her friends in this hall, and there on the table she finds a crystal ball. Lily commands Johnny to go over and collect the crystal ball from the table for her. Lily is happy to find that Johnny is obeying her order as he heads over to retrieve the object from the table, his sister Tee is cautious that the object on the table may be quite dangerous for Johnny to handle, and she takes to passing over her concern to him, but however Lily reassures Tee that the crystal ball that she has asked Johnny to hand over to her is indeed not dangerous. After collecting the object from the table Johnny hands it over to Lily. Lily holds the crystal ball securely in her hands before speaking into it, calling out for her other self to appear in it, and then the other Lily indeed does appear. Tee can now see that her old friend Lily indeed has come a long way from the old Dumping Ground days, and she takes to sharing out her opinion with Lily herself, who takes to agreeing with it. Lily Kettle is rather surprised to find that her other self has returned to their land, and she starts to wonder if she died again, but however Lily Kevins explains to her other self that her daughter died, and now she has come here to botn find her and to bring her home along with her. After taking to hearing what her true self has just informed her about, Lily Kettle then takes to summoning her daughter Lily Robertson here to her presence inside the main hall in the promised land. Lily Kevins is now standing directly facing her daughter inside the hall, and she's really over the moon to find that she has returned to life from the dead. Lily Kevins is really delighted that she's managed to find her sweetheart once again. Lily Kettle tells her true self that now that she has her heart she may leave the promised land once again. Lily Kevins promises her daughter that she's never going to let her go from her as off now. Lily Kettle hands a magic bean over to her true self before letting her know that it'll really take to amazing her if she ever sees her again as from now. She tells her that both her and her daughter have found one another once again, and now they must return home and live out the rest of their lives with one another. Lily Kevins knows that she has a great deal of work to do once she gets home to earth.****

 ** **After taken to use the magic bean to get both she herself and her fellow companions out of the promised land, Lily Kevins now takes to appearing in the national health hospital in London where Ryan Robertson is currently laying down on a bed in a deep coma. Once inside the hospital both Lily and her friends take to hurrying just as fast as they possibly can up to the ward where Ryan's in inside the hospital. When she makes her way into his sick room Lily takes a look in real concern in her eyes at her friend Ryan who's laying down in a deep severe coma. It frightens Lily to see her boyfriend in such a crucial state with his eyes firmly closed, his breathing gone, and no life seems to be in him at all. There are wires connected from Ryan up to a life support machine inside this room. Lily is then asked the most feared question in all the world by her daughter now, and that is her asking her if Ryan is going to die. Lily K now comes over to stand right by Ryan's bedside table in the sick room, so that she's standing directly in line with where his head is resting down upon his pillow. Lily then once again takes to confessing to Ryan that she loves him and she begs him to wake up and be with her. Surprisingly Lily reckons that she can see some sign in Ryan's blank out face that he is able to hear her calling out to him, longing for hi just to wake up and be with her. The medical nurse who's inside the room right now takes to encouraging Lily K to continue to talk to her boyfriend. Ryan only wakes up from being inside his coma when he hears the sound of his daughter's voice, who he believed to be dead speaking out to him.****

 ** **Lily Kevins now that her boyfriend Ryan Robertson has awoken from being in his coma starts to make plans with both him and their daughter Lily Robertson, and these plans are about how they're going to be able to track down the whereabouts of their friends who are currently missing.****

 ** **Lily Kevins and both Ryan and Lily Robertson make their way laughing down a corridor in the hospital up to where both Johnny and Tee Taylor are sitting waiting for them along with David Stars. Lily K knows that it's only natural for Ryan to have a bit of a limp on him right now, and he's supporting himself on a walking stick. Lily holds hands with her daughter Lily as they make their way down the corridor together. Lily watches as her lover Ryan meets and introduces himself to her friends David, Johnny and Tee for the first time. Lily doesn't find it very surprising that Ryan believes Johnny to be a fret to him, because she knows that he knows that he too has feelings of love towards her. Lily makes eye contact with Johnny now. She sees the love staring right back at her through his eyes, and she can't help but back away from him in embarrassment now. Johnny then tries to deny that he has feelings for Lily to both her and Ryan. Tee gives her good friend Lily a merciful look to get her to try and change the topic of conversation, because she doesn't really like the fact that her brother is now starting to feel rather uncomfortable, so Lily decides to remind both her boyfriend and daughter that they still have some friends out there who are missing from them and who could be in danger right now, meaning Annabeth Chase, Amy Stars and Cleo Andrews, and that they need to go out there and find them. Lily is given the reminder from her boyfriend Ryan that both his own father Vincent Charles Robertson and also his faithful allie Emily Rachaels may wish to cause some harm to them all, and that therefore they must be more than ready for them encase they decide to strike out at them again. Lily brings Ryan up to date on the fact that she personally believes that there's a lot more that they need to worry about besides those two, because she allows him to know that she's heard a prophecy that's warned her that the earth is destined to blow up soon. David also takes to reminding Lily that his own two enemies both the emperor and Danger are still out there and greatly need to be stopped. David explains to Lily that both the emperor and Danger have the power to fretten all life as they know it.****

 ** **Both Lily Kevins and both her family and crew decide to go to sit down in a pub in London to finish off making plans with one another there. When in the pub Ryan tells everyone to leave botn his dad Vincent Charles and the problem that comes with his dad Emily to him. However Lily who is stubborn tells Ryan that she's off course going to go up against both his dad and his dad's toy girl with him, because she believes that she owes it to him to join him in his fight against them, because she remembers that he joined her in her fight against her now deceased enemy Shannay Ravens when she was alive, she knows that he raised her daughter up for her while she was dead and she knows that she didn't work so hard to bring him out of a coma for nothing. Lily makes it very clear to Ryan that she's with him in his fight against Vincent Charles. She tells him to just say the word go and she'll set out with him in order to bring him down with him. Lily R also makes it clear to Ryan who she sees as her dad that she's more than with him in his fight against Vincent Charles. However David Stars lets both his Captain Lily Kevins know that he's going to leave them now in order to go out and confront his own enemies the emperor and Danger. Lily K's rather shocked now to learn that David wishes to go separate ways from her, because after all she was starting to enjoy the good strong friendship that she was beginning to build up with him. Ryan lets David know that they really need him with them. Ryan knows that while he's been in a coma and has been unable to do so himself this man has really taken to watch over his loved one Lily. David explains to Ryan and Lily the reason why he needs to go off and get Danger, because he believes that he may quite possibly have his sister Amy, Annabeth and Cleo, because he is quite powerful, and indeed that is something that he could well do, capture three girls. Ryan lets David know that he personally thinks that he should join them in bringing down Vincent Charles, and then they'll all go out and bring down this beast that he speaks off Danger. David now luckily enough for Lily takes to nodding his head in agreement to what Ryan has just suggested to him about. Johnny makes it very clear to his friend Lily that both he himself and his sister Tee are with her no matter what, before raising a glass to her. Tee promises Lily that it'll just be like old times that they used to spend together. Lily knows that it could prove to be a lot more dangerous to the old days that Tee's referring to.****

 ** **Soon Lily Kevins finds herself standing upon a hilltop in the outskirts of the city of London. It's a very dark grey coloured dull looking hill that she's standing upon. Lily is dressed in her usual dark green coloured warriors uniform that she picked up for herself from Mzzuan. She is holding a mighty looking warrior's sword in her hand. Lily is standing right now beside both her boyfriend Ryan Robertson and her daughter Lily. Lily is just about to head herself into grave danger with them once more. Behind where Lily is standing side by side with her family members on the hill her friends David Stars and both Johnny and Tee Taylor are gathered behind her. Just like how both she herself and her family are they're also dressed up for the upcoming fierce battle. Lily tells her fellow companions that they need to end this now, wanting her fight against Vincent Charles to come to an end today.****

 ** **Lily Kevins along with her precious crew of loyal companions are facing a mighty looking castle while being up on the hill, and they know this palace to be the home of their both great and dark opponent Vincent Charles Robertson. Lily has one of her arms placed lovingly around her daughter Lily Robertson. She is concerned about her right now, knowing that it may turn out to be rather difficult for her to return to the castle where she was once kept locked up as a prisoner and used as a slave every now and again by the dark Robertson. Lily gestures both her family and crew members towards following her on her way down the hill now. While she heads down the hill Lily takes a look up at the sky of planet earth, and she finds that it's turned the colour of scarlet red. Lily unfortunately knows that she may well be running out of precious time to save the world that she both knows and loves. Suddenly the sharp cold voice of Vincent Charles speaks out to Lily on the dull mountain that she's heading down, and he warns her that it's going to happen, the earth's going to be destroyed, unless she faces him now. Lily also doesn't have enough time to stop her boyfriend before he kicks off in anger, retaliating to his both dark and cold old man. Ryan rages up into the sky that his cowardice father needs to face him now. Lily begins to hurry just as fast as she possibly can over to ner enemy's palace, and David is the very first one to follow her sprinting off towards the direction of the palace. Lily shouts out at her crew that a lot of people are going to find themselves dead tonight unless is able to get herself into her enemy's castle.****

 ** **Both Lily Kevins and her loyal companions take now to arriving at Vincent Charles' dark castle. She allows Ryan, David and Johnny to go ahead of her into the palace, so that they're all able to bolt open the door to the castle. Once the main door to the castle is open Lily K leads the way for her loyal army, charging their way into the palace.****

 ** **After storming the dark castle Lily Kevins comes to the conclusion that neither Vincent Charles himself nor Emily his puppet are in the castle right now. Apart from both she herself and her friends there doesn't actually seem to be any kind of life in this palace right now at all. There's just no other soul in the castle apart from both Captain Kevins and her companions. Soon Lily K sinks down feeling frustrated that the man himself isn't her right now for her to dispose of, onto her bottom on Vincent Charles' throne, believing that this will be just like any other kind of chair for her to sit on, but however when she sits down on it the chair is able to place a curse on Lily turning her dark instantly. Ryan is in the throne room when Lily takes a seat down on the chair, and he's left shocked to find that all the colour is leaving her eyes and that darkness is now making its way into her body. Lily's two eyes turn bloodshot red.****

 ** **Lily now uses her brand new dark cruel powers to send Ryan Robertson going blasting right off his two feet. She now starts to use her new dark powers to cause a great amount of pain towards him, torturing him greatly with her ice cold powers. Suddenly she can hear the sound of the doors of the main hall that she's in blasting open, and once she hears that sound she seizes this opportunity to go disappearing right out of the hall.****

 ** **Lily Kevins takes to appearing in nowhere other than her old home village of Living itself. She has used her powers to get herself all armed up with a large amount of deadly looking weapons. She is carrying a rather deadly looking sword firmly in one of her hands while she has a gun fixed securely onto her belt. She has a bow with razor sharp arrows to go with it fastened up onto her back. Lily takes a look up at the burned red sky of her home planet earth now before taking to calling out for her lord and master Vincent Charles to appear before her. Lily is disappointed to soon realise that her new master isn't going to respond to her call, and she starts to have doubts that she herself is indeed worthy to serve him, when she realises that she's actually got to prove her worth to him by causing enough mayhem on this planet to make him honour her. The voice of her master takes to speaking out to her right now, but however that's the only part of him that takes to appearing before her right now. The voice of Vincent Charles gives the dark command out to Lily for her to destroy all life on this planet, and that she knows is a command that she must obey.****

 ** **Lily takes a look round with her two eyes at her former home village that surrounds her, and she can see the people of Living starting to fall into a great deal of panic all around her, and this panic is due to them finding fear in the fact that the sky of their home planet has now changed into the colour scarlet red, and also everything that's in the world around them changing into pure darkness.****

 ** **The voice of Vincent Charles speaks out to the mind controlled Lily once again while she's in Living village, and this time he says to her that he wishes that he could appear before her right now, but unfortunately he is unable to, because he has some rather important matters to deal with right now, and also he believes that he's very fortunate to have Lily laying down her life for him, even if she isn't indeed doing it willingly. After hearing the voice of her master Lily spies a man who appears to look a lot like a father standing facing the very same house where both she herself and her family used to live in. The man is standing beside his blonde haired teenage daughter facing the house. Lily can see that the girl is carrying some essay books in her hands that she seems to be taking a course at a college. Lily learns from taking a look at the front cover of these essay books that the girl is studying primary teaching at college. Lily can see that the man himself seems to be wearing a waiter's uniform, so Lily realises that he must work in either a cafe' or in a restaurant in this village. Lily can see that both the father and daughter are standing with their backs facing a red car.****

 ** **Present Day: Belle Dingle is staring gobsmacked at her girlfriend's laptop screen right now while she is sitting on the metro with her making their way back from town. Belle can't believe that her girlfriend once turned dark.****

 **"** ** **I'm sorry Lily I just can't imagine you ever turning dark, but yet again I could never imagine you ever becoming a cripple either, but yet you say that you became that in your stories, and also the man who you've just written about and his daughter sound an awful lot like both you yourself and your dad Steve."****

 ** **Belle continues on reading the story that Lily's writing now. Belle reads that the mind controlled Lily quickly takes to fixing her sword onto her belt, before she takes ro lashing both her bow and one of her arrows off her back.****

 ** **Story: She places the arrow onto her bow just before she aims it in the direction of both the long blonde haired young girl and her dad, and then she off course takes to firing her arrow right off her bow at both the girl and her dad. The arrow zooms right through the sides of them both killing them dead.****

 ** **Lily sets a number of various different house's that she comes by in Living village on fire, and she slaughters down just simply anyone who she comes into contact with in this village. Lily causes a lot of residents in Living village to fall into a great deal of panic. Lily realises that a lot of people in her village are surprised to see her both alive and cold standing before them in their village, because she knows that a lot of them believe her to be dead, because they would have read up on her death either inside the museum that's all about her in Liverpool city, that she believes would somehow have been rebuilt after she died in order for the universe to pay respect to her fallen name, or in a newspaper that would have been published around the time that she died all those many long years ago. Lily knows that a lot of older people in Living village seem quite surprised that she no longer means well to them, but however a lot of younger residents living in this village don't seem to know just who on earth she is. Just about everyone in this village seem terrified that they're going to be the next person to be killed by her. In her right mind Lily would never even have dreamt about causing both pain and harm to the people of Living village, but unfortunately for her she just isn't in her own right mind frame right now.****

 ** **Soon Lily's dark emperor appears out of absolutely nowhere other than Sidney Bay itself (the one, the only, the both mad and bad Vincent Charles) on a road in Living village. The emperor greets Lily by saying to her the words hello my child Mrs Kevins. Lily herself greets her dark emperor with a simple courtesy and says to him the words it is an honour to be seeing you my lord. Lily is much more than happy to find that her lord and master admires the terrific work that she's carried out today in destroying Living village. The emperor congratulates Lily on what he personally believes to be the splendid work that she's carried out for him. Lily shakes her head in pity at her master, and says to him that she wishes more than anything else in the world that he had just shown his face to her before now, because she was scared stiff encase she would disappoint him. Vincent Charles rounds powerfully on his mind controlled puppet Lily, and he says to her that she may rest assured that she didn't in fact fail him this time, but he makes a warning to her that if she ever does fail him then he'll kill her instantly without any hesitation at all.****

 ** **The dark emperor (Vincent Charles Robertson) commands his mind controlled puppet (Lily Kevins) to remain here in Living village for the time being, and for her to kill his own son (Ryan) when he arrives here. Vincent Charles is aware that his son is in the process of journeying here from where he's just been gathering himself up a little army of people, that he intends to make a move against the emperor himself.****

 ** **Soon the mind controlled Lily Kevins is watching as her two old friends both Ryan Robertson and Tee Taylor are making their way up to her in the village of Living, but they haven't indeed come to face her alone, no they've come to encounter her along with a great army of other people. Lily overhears Ryan telling both Tee and a man who she herself doesn't know to go out and check the village for any remaining survivors from Lily's dreadful attack on the village. After both his two friends and his fellow men make their way away from him in the village, Ryan himself takes to heading up to where Lily is standing on the road facing him in the village, and as he makes his way up to her on the road he takes to calling her name out to her. Lily begins to move closer to the man who she is determined to kill now (Ryan). Lily knows that just like she herself does Ryan also knows that this village has survived attacks from many various different dangers, but however it seems to have met its fateful end today because of her. Lily can see Ryan shaking his head in mercy at her. She knows that she made the poor unfortunate man become scared stiff of her. Lily uses her dark powers to send Ryan blasting right off his feet, right after he has said the words I don't want to hurt you! I can't cause you pain! Please I just want the real you to come back to me now! I love you! To her.****

 ** **Ryan tries his very best to try and convince Lily that indeed Vincent Charles is actually making her do this to him. Lily uses her dark powers to send a great big ball of fire flying towards Ryan's direction now. Ryan watches as the ball of fire comes haltering towards his direction, and he just can't help but shake his bones in great big fear at the very sight of it, while watching as the fire flies quickly towards him, Ryan calls out to Lily that she must listen to this from him that he may let her kill him, but she must also know that he himself loves her.****

 ** **Lily knows right now that Ryan himself personally believes at this very moment in time that he himself is never ever going to stop loving her, no matter on just how much pain she inflicts towards him not even if he is killed by her.****

 ** **Lily takes to using her current dark magic that's only actually Vincent Charles magic to begin to torture the very life out of Ryan once again. Luckily for both she herself and also for Ryan now something takes to changing inside her very own heart and mind. She suddenly ceases to use her powers to cause agony towards Ryan. Lily suddenly can't stand the sight of seeing the man who she loves in pain, and she stops using her corrupted powers to cause a manner of pain towards him. Lily backs away from Ryan now on the destroyed road in the damaged Living village in great fear of causing him pain once again. Lily takes to questioning the left shaken up Ryan about just what the hell she herself has become, having become fearful of her own actions that she's carried out over the course of the duration of last couple of days or so, while being under the dark emperor's control.****

 ** **Even though she herself can't see this, Ryan can actually see that the colour of Lily's two eyes have turned from the colour bloodshot red back to the colour brown now, and that the colour of her skin is now longer frozen in ice but is just white again. The true Lily is back again to her old good ways of life, and the dark Lily has nos been wiped out.****

 ** **Both Lily Kevins and her current lover Ryan Robertson take to wandering down a street in Living village together. Lily is taking a look round at her surroundings in this village with great shock in her two eyes, feeling ashamed that she herself is actually accountable for all the corniche that surrounds her in this village that she's in. Lily hates the fact that she herself is actually responsible for a log of people laying dead in this village today. However Ryan is here right now to assure Lily that she herself isn't actually to blame for the destruction of Living village, but indeed Vincent Charles the dark emperor is to blame for Living village fallen. Lily expresses her sadness over to Ryan that she personally believed this village to be all that she had left of her dear Razz, and Lily takes to expressing her feelings out to Ryan that it's like Razz is gone all over again with Living village being kind of gone in a way. Ryan places his arm comfortingly around Lily, and he lets her know that he understands that Razz may be gone, but he also makes her realise that she still has plenty of old memories of her past time with him, and Ryan also makes a firm promise to Lily that she still has him. Lily knows that she either may or may not ever love Ryan in the very same way how she loved her now deceased former boyfriend Razz when ne was alive, but she knows that for what it's worth she does still have Ryan in her life, and Lily believes that Ryan has proven to be a really great friend to her.****

 ** **Present Day: Belle Dingle is laying down beside her girlfriend Lily Kevins on their bed in their house in Tynemouth. She has Lily's laptop on her knees and she continues to read through the story that she's writing.****

 **"** ** **Somehow I knew that you wouldn't remain dark forever more Lily. Also both Ryan Robertson and Razz Kevins may both be dead and gone now but at least you now have me in your life."****

 ** **Story: Lily decides to take her thoughts away from her deceased boyfriend Razz, and she shares out her shock with Ryan that Vincent Charles is actually David Stars' enemy emperor. As he takes hold of one of her hands as he heads down this street in Living along with her, Ryan tells Lily his girl that just like what Vincent Charles does with the two of them he's also been playing David for ages now.****

 ** **Lily knows that she has quite a lot of things in common with her right hand man David. She knows that just like him she herself is much more than hungry to seek out her revenge upon the dark emperor. Lily tells Ryan as they head down the street in the village together that they must take their revenge out upon the emperor. Lily learns now that her boyfriend has been busy gathering himself up some forces to go up against his bad papa, and he explains to her that his army is indeed here right now in Living village, and that he's actually leading her to where they are in the village right now.****

 ** **Lily is quite pleased right now to discover while she herself has otherwise been engaged from being with him, her boyfriend has taken up the rank of being some kind of General.****

 ** **When they arrive at the part of the village where both General Ryan has taken to set up camp for both him and his army in Living village, Lily Kevins shares out a happy hug of friendship with her old friend Tee Taylor. Lily is happy to find that Ryan hasn't been journeying while gathering up reinforcements alone. She's pleased to find that Tee's been there for him when she herself just couldn't be. Lily can see that Ryan appears to be discussing something rather important with his own right hand man Josh Woods now. Tee tells her good friend Lily that Ryan has some pretty good leadership qualities about him, and she can see why she likes him.****

 ** **Right now Lily Kevins, her boyfriend Ryan Robertson, her friend Tee Taylor and the stranger to her Josh Woods are all standing by a few injured bodies in this village. Some women who used to work in the medical profession back in Surrey are now attending to the wounded people here in Living. Lily takes to questioning Ryan about just how many survivors he managed to find in this village that she herself luckily didn't manage to kill. Lily's boyfriend now takes to introducing her to Josh his right hand man. Josh holds his hand out for Lily to take hold of, she takes hold of his hand, and then he kisses her hand. Lily tells Josh that it's very nice to meet him, and that Ryan's told both her and the other survivors of her home village all about him. Lily takes to thanking Josh for him offering up his services to help follow her boyfriend into battle against their enemy. Josh explains to Lily that her battle seems to be a battle that's worthy of being fought, because it's fighting for the future of their home planet after all. Ryan passes over some bad news to Lily, and that is that both he himself and his new army of people were only able to recover a total of five people from the destruction of the village. Ryan assures Lily that Josh is going to explain to the five citizens of Living village that she herself is not accountable for the destruction of their village. Lily knows that there were quite a lot of people living in this village before she invaded it, and that is an extremely bad fact to have learned just now that there were only a total of five survivors from her destruction of this village, and she knows that that's a very insignificant number. Lily makes a confession to both Ryan and Tee that she's never ever going to be able to get over the regret that she feels that she is responsible for this village falling. Tee explains to Lily that yes she may unfortunately have ended some lives here today, but the number of lives that she's ended this day is nothing in comparison to the amount of lives that she's managed to save over the years. It makes Lily rather happy to hear what Tee has just said to her about, but however the only life that she herself can actually remember being able to save is that of her daughter's.****

 ** **Unfortunately Lily personally believes that many lives have ended because of her, for example she believes that she's responsible for the deaths of her former husband Razz, his dad Kyle, his sister Hannah, his brother Daniel, her own dad Steve (twice), her old friend Kerry Ravens, her former care worker Michael Milligan and her old best friend Tracy Beaker.****

 ** **Lily believes herself to be responsible for the death of Razz because she wishes that she had been able to bring her old enemy Shannay Ravens down, and she wishes that she had been able to do this back when they were in the far off distant realm of middle earth together. Lily knows that if she had just been able to defeat her old enemy back there and then Shannay wouldn't have been able to place a mind control spell on Razz, and then she herself and Razz wouldn't have been able to kill Lily in cold blood many years ago. Lily believes that if she had been able to bring Shannay down at an earlier period of time before she had been able to corrupt Razz, then both she herself and Razz wouldn't have died in the exact same ways of how they did die back there, and they probably would have lived out their happily ever after along with one another.****

 ** **Lily personally understands that Kyle Kevins death ties in with how she also could have saved his son Razz's life. Lily knows that if Razz hadn't have been taken over by Shannay then he never would have killed his own father in cold blood on that both dark and cold Christmas eve. Lily just simply wishes now that she had somehow found a way of preventing Razz from being the cause of his father's death.****

 ** **Lily just wishes that she hadn't have been kidnapped by the vicious pirate Captain Hook, and taken by him to that museum in Liverpool city that was all about him, because she knows that if she hadn't have been then she could have dealt with Morgana Pendragon when she had very first arrived in Living village, and stopped her from killing her friend Hannah Kevins there in cold blood.****

 ** **Lily can't really remember now just how Kerry Ravens died the second time in life, but however she personally believes that she could have stopped her from dying the first time that she did the exact same way that she could have stopped Daniel from dying, and that is by dealing with Cora the witch before she gave the command out to them both to end one another's life.****

 ** **Lily knows that she would be wrong but to understand that her dad would have eventually died from a natural human course the second time that he died, but however she wishes that she herself hadn't have died at the time that she did, because she knows that if she hadn't then she could have watched her dad grow old.****

 ** **Lily also understands that Tracy was always going to die from a common course, but however she just wishes that she had been able to spend a lot more time with her and also to care for her in her old age.****

 ** **Lily wishes now that she herself had been killed in place of the man who was like a second dad to her (Mike Milligan) all those years ago in the never ending maze of Mzzuan.****

 ** **Lily believes that since she herself has once died before she herself is just like a simple ghost just like how all her old friends now are.****

 ** **Present Day: As she writes down her story onto her laptop Lily Kettle has started to read her story out loud as she writes it, and when she reads it out loud she records herself reading it, and then she sends the recording off her voice in a Facebook message to her girlfriend Belle, so that she is able to keep up to date on her story as she takes to carrying out her everyday life. Right now Belle is listening to Lily reading her story out to her as she herself is out for a run, and Belle personally believes that Lily is very wrong to blame herself for the great many deaths of all of those people. Belle knows that it's not Lily who's responsible for the deaths of all of those people but the great many dark forces that invade both this world and the next that were.****

 ** **Story: Lily Kevins takes to offering out her own services of help to support both her friend Tee Taylor and the women from Surrey to care for the injured here in what's now left of Living village. Lily is constantly keep on apologising to the five remaining citizens of this village for how she herself took to destroying the homes that they used to live in, how she slaughtered down their families and took to causing a great deal amount of pain towards them. Lily is very much surprised to find that all five of the greatly injured citizens of this village are forgiving her for her crimes against them now. They've chosen upon themselves to forgive her because Josh Woods has already taken to explain to them that it wasn't her fault about what happened to their village, but it was actually Vincent Charles' fault. Lily is really grateful that the people of the village where she used to live are forgiving, and she herself has always personally felt that their village is a real great place to be.****

 ** **Tee Taylor takes to questioning her old good friend Lily Kevins now about just when both she herself and Ryan are planning to lead the army from Surrey into battle against Vincent Charles. While Lily takes to attending to one of the injured people from Living village, she responds to Tee's question to her. Lily explains to her friend that she herself isn't entirely sure when the army is going to march off to battle. Lily does indeed explain to Tee that she herself would be much more than willing to go off and fight Vincent Charles right now. Lily is aware and takes to sharing out her own awareness to her friend Tee that Ryan would like to gather himself up a bigger army of people to up to war against Vincent Charles. A wounded man who Lily is currently seeing to takes to asking her about just who Vincent Charles is. One of the medical nurse's from Surrey takes to walking past them now, but on her way walking past them she stops to talk to the injured man who's being treated by Lily, and she tells him that everyone knows who Vincent Charles is, she even includes the word duh in her sentence to him and she explains to him that he's the emperor. Lily believes that this nurse has just been really rather rude to this patient, and she herself more than hates the fact that some people who are in the medical profession can be really rather rude to their patients. Lily apologises to the man who she's providing medical treatment out to on behalf of the nurse who's only just rudely spoken to him, and she explains to him the truth and that is that Vincent Charles is an enemy to them all. Lily finishes off wiping the deep blood away from the man's painful looking face now, and after she has done that she takes to wrapping a bandage securely around his head. Lily gestures the man towards just laying back and resting now, and she makes a firm of what she herself hopes to be a truthful vow to him that he'll soon recover. The man introduces himself to Lily by the name of Liam Fenwick, and he promises her that when he does recover he'll help her to bring Vincent Charles down. Lily is just about to introduce herself to Liam before realising that he already knows who she is. Liam explains to Lily that he knows who she is, and that he's pleased to say that everyone knows who she is, the woman who came to this village long ago, protected the village with her life, sacrificed her own life for the village and returning to life for the village. Lily makes her way away from Liam now leaving him to recover. Lily approaches Ryan now, who has set up a tent for the night, a very big tent that they can easily all fit into, that actually looks very much like a markey. Ryan gives Lily a greeting saying hey soul sister when she makes her way into the tent. The more that she sees him the more Lily likes Ryan and forgets all about her deceased husband Razz.****

 ** **Present Day: The more that she sees her herself Belle Dingle just hopes more and more that Lily Kettle likes her, and is able to forget all about her deceased husband's both Razz Kevins and Ryan Robertson.****

 ** **Story: inside the tent Lily Kevins takes to questioning her boyfriend Ryan Robertson about when they're going to go and invade Sidney Bay. Ryan tells Lily that he believes that they'll be ready to travel there in about a week's time or so. Lily herself personally believes that a week's time isn't at all too good for both she herself and Ryan to go out there and confront Vincent Charles, because she believes that most of her friends, meaning her own daughter Lily, her own right hand man David Stars, his sister Amy and her friends both Johnny and Tee Taylor, Annabeth Chase and Cleo Andrews could all unfortunately be dead by then, and she takes to bringing her own personal belief on this matter before Ryan now, who too now starts to think of the girl who is like a daughter to him Lily, and he greatly fears just what the dark emperor is planning to do to her, and he knows that neither he himself nor Lily have any time to waste, and that they must travel to Sidney Bay tonight. He then gives the command out to his right hand man Josh Woods for him to go and rally the troops they're going to march off to Sidney Bay tonight. Josh makes his leader Ryan realise now that none of their people are ready to face up to Vincent Charles and his dark forces. Josh makes Ryan realises that none of the people who they came here to Living village with have received the proper kind of training to go to war. Lily can see the point that her new friend Josh is making out to her boyfriend Ryan, and then she herself makes her mind up about something and that is that both she herself and Ryan must head off to Sidney Bay alone. She has got the impression from Josh that he doesn't wish for either he himself or for either Lily or Ryan to go about placing people's lives in danger. Josh however makes it clear to both Lily and Ryan that he himself will travel off to Sidney Bay along with them both to bring down the dark emperor.****

 ** **The sun goes down now and darkness comes to fall in all around the layout of the pile of destruction that at one time was the great Living village. Lily Kevins joins both her boyfriend Ryan Robertson and his right hand man Josh Woods in journeying out of the the big tent that they've only just been in together. The three of them are armed with swords. Lily now takes to stating the obvious fact to Ryan that it's going to take them quite a while to travel to Sidney Bay from where they currently are in Living village. Lily somehow has a feeling that both she herself and her boyfriend hold one another accountable for the fact that their daughter is once again in grave danger. Lily stands on the street, watching now as both Ryan and Josh take to making their way over to both the army of people from Surrey as well as the five injured citizens of Living village to say a farewell to them all.****

 ** **Lily Kevins however isn't alone standing on the path for very long, because she soon finds that her old good friend Tee Taylor is making her way over to her to speak with her on the street. Tee isn't alone when she comes over to talk to Lily on the path, because the man who Lily was providing medical treatment out to earlier Liam Fenwick makes his way over to speak to her. Tee makes a comment to her friend Lily that Ryan appears to be in a rather serious mood now, before taking to identify the rather serious look on her face that she's only just seen on Lily's face. Lily takes a look back at her friend Tee, but she doesn't give her a smile when she does, because she just can't help but not experience any kind of happiness right now. Lily's mind is only focussed right now upon the darkness that she herself is yet to encounter. Lily declares to Tee now that they're leaving. Tee seems to be rather surprised by what Lily has just informed her about, and she takes to questioning her about whether or not she means all of them, but in response Lily explains to Tee that it's only she herself, Ryan and Josh who are going to head off to Sidney Bay to bring the dark emperor down there. Tee is worried that she's done something now to accidentally upset her friend Lily, because she doesn't think that it's like Lily for her to show signs of anger towards her. Tee now takes to questioning Lily about whether she's done something to accidentally offend her. Lily assures her friend Tee that she has done nothing to upset her but Vincent Charles damn well has. Lily's determined to find the dark emperor and kill him herself right now without any hesitation at all, because as far as she herself is concerned no hesitation is required to prevent her from killing him.****

 ** **Lily Kevins is pulled into a hug by none other than Mister Liam Fenwick while he stands on the path in Living village along with both she herself and Tee Taylor, waiting for Ryan Robertson to finish off saying goodbye to his army along with them both. Liam can't help himself but make the promise out to Lily that he'll go with her to Sidney Bay, and then Tee too then steps forward to join Lily on her mission to end the dark emperor's life in Sidney Bay. Both Lily and her good loyal friend Tee take to sharing out another loving hug with one another. They both know that they're just about to set out on one more exciting and petrifying adventure with one another, but unfortunately they're both aware of the fact that this could turn out to be the last adventure that they set out on together, but they both know that this is an adventure that's worth them facing up to, and they know that lives depend on them facing up to this adventure.****

 ** **Lily is now beginning to have some worries that Liam Fenwick is indeed not yet fully recovered enough to travel off to face up to the dark emperor along with both her herself and the other three. She has a concern on her mind that she's going to be putting him into even more peril then she's going to put the others into if he comes with her. However Lily just can't help but give a sigh of relief when she overhears Liam letting Tee know that he's all recovered now thanks to Lily's superb medical treatment on him. Lily never knew that she could ever carry out any kind of medical examination on a person, but as it turns out she's actually pretty good at doing so. Ryan passes over a remark that it looks like Lily has a new brilliant skill to her. Lily takes hold of one of Ryan's hands now, she knows that the time for them to have any kind of tension towards one another has luckily enough for them both now taken to pass, which they both know to be a very good thing.****

 ** **Unfortunately the dark emperor gains knowledge that both Lily Kevins and her fellow companions are in the process of journeying to his castle, because he sees a vision of this in a crystal ball. However also disappointingly enough for him Vincent Charles understands that both his own son and Lily have taken to rejoining one another in an alliance, which means that the dark curse that he himself placed over Lily has now taken to wear off her, and he knows that he must act with haste in destroying the earth. He takes to giving the command out to his faithful allie Danger to bring him the earth's self destruct button.****

 ** **Meanwhile as our heroes take to marching together Lily Kevins, Ryan Robertson, Tee Taylor, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods are all journeying down a road that is leading away from Liverpool city together, Liam takes to questioning the others about how they themselves believe that this Vincent Charles fella is going to try and blow up the earth, and as it actually turns out this very question has often taken to cross both Lily and Ryan's minds. They both know that Vincent is both hell bent and is crazy enough to destroy the earth, but they have never stopped to think just how on earth he's going to be able to destroy the earth by ending it. Lily can't help herself but to break off into a run now. She has always been a fairly good long distance runner.****

 ** **Lily Kevins soon arrives in Sidney Bay that when she gets there she is rather shocked to discover is indeed none other than a medievil town. Ryan Robertson follows his girlfriend right into the main hall of his father's second dark castle, and when they get there both Lily and Ryan discover that Vincent Charles is using a self destruct button to blow up the earth, and when they make their way into the hall they also take to discovering that their daughter (Lily Robertson) has taken to fall down accidentally onto the self destruct button of the earth.****

 ** **Lily Kevins can see while she's standing in the main hall of the emperor's second dark castle that her daughter Lily Robertson is now laying frozen in fear down upon the floor of this hall. It makes Lily feel sick to see the cold happy smile that's spread out both far and wide across the emperor's cold spiteful face. When she hears the emperor making the very clear fact now to his son Ryan that the earth will be destroyed, Lily K makes to taking a run fast across the hall over to see to her daughter, but however the shape changing terrible looking beast (Danger) blocks off her way from her getting to her daughter, and he takes to backing her into a corner inside this hall. Lily can hear her boyfriend warning his father that he'll destroy many lives. It makes Lily massively pissed off to hear Vincent Charles responding to his son by letting him know that he also hopes to destroy his life.****

 ** **Danger kicks Lily Kevins roughly down onto the hard floor of the hall of the castle that they're cureently in, which is known as Sido castle, that's in the town of Sidney Bay. He then grabs roughly holf of her lomg light blonde coloured hair, and he makes a grest deal of pain appear in her two eyes when he does this to her. Lily takes to pushing Danger roughly off her. Lily takes to yelling out that if Danger thinks that if he can kidnap her daughter, cause pain to her and then get away with it then he's mistaken. Lily takes to lashing out at Danger with the sharp blade of his sword, but she does this just when he changes his shape into an aggresive looking scary lion. The lion takes a leap onto Lily, and he takes to knocking her roughly back down to the ground. Lily wasn't standing back up on her two feet for very long. The hungry lion now takes to baring his teeth out in great hunger at Lily. Lily takes to screaming out at the lion that she's not afraid of him. The very hungry lion now takes to ripping into Lily's skin with his razor sharp teeth, and he begins to tear angrily awy j tonher flesh with his monsterous sharp claws. Lily takes to kicking the lion roughly off her, but just as she does this it takes to leaping right back on top of her. Lily takes to sliding the blade of her sword below Danger the lion's body now, and she tries to place the blade of it up and into his flesh, but just as she is about to do this Danger detects that she is aiming to do this to him. The lion then takes to scratching right into Lily's forehead with his sharp claw before he takes to changing his form once again, and this time he changes his form into nothing other than a wicked witch, more precisely it's taken the ugly foul form of the wicked witch of the west. Lily can hear her new enemy crackling out with coldness now, he, he, he, he. Danger in his wicked witch form takes to making a broomstick appear just before him, and he/she takes a jump up onto the broom. Danger the witch now takes to flying around the room on his broom, and he sends a smelly green coloured punkin flying right at Lily's head, but she manages to duck out of the way of the flying punkin strike just in the very nick of time before it hits her. Lily now thunders out at Danger withnher loud voice that he's not the only one who can use magic, and she also takes to mentioning to him that he suits rhe appearance of a girl. Lily now takes to usinf her own enchanted powers to make Danger's broomstick snap in half, while he's riding on it disguised as a witch, and now he takes to dropping down from it from where he was flying around in the air. Before hitting the ground from his fall through the air however Danger changes his form from a wicked witch into a tin knight.****

 ** **Lily Kevins herself is still rather wounded from her fierce lion attack. She still has some sore badly deep cuts and wounds from her attack. However she does know that she must fight to the death against Danger, because she knows that she's got to do it for the sake of the earth. Unfortunately Lily knows that there's absolutely nothing at all that she can do to save the earth, not now that the self destruct button of the earth has been activated. She is preparing herself to go down with the sinking ship (the earth) now. Lily raises her sword up high in the air now ready to at the very least go down fighting. Lily shouts out to Danger that if he wants her then he must come and get her. Danger is still in his form of a tin knight, and he now comes rushing forward and takes to meeting his opponent Lily in great combat.****

 ** **David Stars is with Lily Robertson in the main hall and he has fallen in love with her. They are watching as Lily K battles Danger the tin soldier and also as Ryan Robertson fights his dad the dark emperor Vincent Charles. While she battles Danger Lily K can see that her right hand man David is trying to comfort her daughter Lily, and try and reassure her that she herself is not to blame for the earth about to blow up soon, but he tells her that Vincent Charles is to blame for it.****

 ** **Danger's next transformation that he undertakes involves him transforming into a great big fire breathing dragon. He gets both crazier and crazier and scarier and scarier by the minute. With his latest appearance being a fire breathing dragon Danger is now taking up half of the main hall with both his size and width.****

 ** **Lily Kevins, Ryan and Lily Robertson and David Stars all take to gathering closely together inside the main hall now. They're all equally as scared as the other right now. This is one scary bitch of a moment that they've all got to face up to right now. It's going to be all four of them against one crazy bastard of a dragon. Lily along with her three companions is soon quite pissed off to watch as Vincent Charles gains the higher ground over them, and this is seen as he climbs up onto the back of the beasty dragon. The emperor is now towering high above his four enemies. Lily stands by her boyfriend Ryan's side now as he prepares himself up to battle the darn dragon. He has a sword held firmly in his hands and he's ready to fight to the very death against the dangerous dreadful dragon. Lily knows that Ryan is steadying himself up for the fact that he could be horribly burned alive at any given moment, and so is she herself. The fight is on now. Lily is then asked a very life changing question by Ryan now, and that question that he asks her is if they are able to get out of here alive and well will she marry him. She knows that he's chosen a cracking good time to ask her this question that she normally would waste absolutely no time at all in saying yes to, but due to the fact that at any moment she could well be a dragon's dinner she chooses to remain silent for a couple of minutes, because her thought's are otherwise engaged from the question that she's just been asked, since she's busy trying to work out just where the dragon's weak spot is. Lily is really quite surprised right now to make out the discovery that Ryan is indeed concentrating on her herself, and his attention is not focussed on the fire breathing dragon that's trying to burn them alive. Ryan bellows out at Lily now that he needs the answer to his question from her before he horribly takes to burning to death of fire. Lily does know that there's no one who she'd rather marry.****

 ** **Present Day: until now that is. Lily Kevins realises now that she's staring right into the eyes of her new lover Belle Dingle, that she's finally found someone to replace the part of her heart that used to belong to both Razz Kevins and Ryan Robertson. They're down on Tynemouth beach together. Lily withdraws a golden ring from her new dark purple barber jacket pocket that she's wearing today, and she holds the ring that's in her hand out to the woman she loves.****

 **"** ** **Belle Dingle my love and my angel you yourself have very nearly just about reached up to date on my story, but I really believe that a whole new exciting chapter in my story begun the day when I met back up with you again back in that pub in Emmerdale. You are my story so will you become more of my story by marrying me?"****

 ** **And off course Belle let the word yes fly right out of her mouth, and the next thing that she knew is that she was embracing the woman she loves.****

 ** **Story: Lily Kevins screams out at Ryan Robertson while standing by his side facing up to the great big fire breathing dragon with him, that yes off course she'll marry him, but however she'll only marry him if they get the hell out of here alive and well, and then Lily tells Ryan to concentrate on the bloody dragon and not on her herself.****

 ** **Lily watches along with both her fiancee and daughter as the doors leading into this main hall that they're in together bursts open, and none other than young Cleo Andrews takes to making her way into the hall, in order for her to come and stand by her friends while they face up to the great big dragon in here. Lily K watches as her right hand man David Stars now takes to grabbing her friend Cleo, and he takes to pushing her roughly behind where he himself is standing in the hall, so that he can shield her easily from her getting herself roughly harmed in any way shape or form by the great big beast. Lily hears Dave yelling out at Cleo that she shouldn't have come i here to join up with them, because he himself is fully aware that her job was to look after the safety of their other fellow companions. Lily K watches in utter horror now as Cleo pushes David roughly away from her, so that she herself is able to face both the scary looking beast and its powerful master, and she does this just as Vincent Charles himself flies down from being up upon Danger's back, and Lily Kevins watches with her heart breaking down in utter devastation as the dark emperor takes now to sliding the sharp blade of his sword into Cleo's chest killing her stone dead. Lily can hear her fiance Ryan screaming out the single word no now in sheer horror. She can also hear her daughter yelling out Cleo's name not really just like she herself does about what's just happened here today. David now takes to grabbing the emperor without taking any hesitation to do this at all, and he takes to sliding the blade of his sword roughly into his back. Ryan also grabs his dad and he too takes to stabbing him with his sword deeply right in his back. Lily K can hear her dark emperor enemy groaning out in pain as her daughter takes to throwing the blade of her sword sharply into his chest, and she herself then watches as he takes to dropping down dead right before both her herself and her friends inside this hall that they've just fought their last battle against him in. With her loved ones taking to finishing off the dark emperor, Lily Kevins herself takes now to defeating the other dark force that's in the room. She takes to hauling the really sharp blade of her sword right into the dragon Danger's throat, and after she does this the mighty dragon takes to dropping down onto the floor of the main room in this palace dead. Lily joins her two loved ones both Ryan and David in gasping out in great relief that the war is indeed now over. However Lily knows that the battle that both she herself and her friends have fought here today is over, but thinking that she comes to realise that her worries certainly aren't over. Lily K knows that bringing down both the emperor and Danger was only one problem of many for them. Lily takes to questioning Ryan about just how long it is now until the earth ends, and he tells her in response that it is an hour. Lily K then leaves the great palace Sido here in Sidney Bay along with her three loved ones.****

 ** **Lily Kevins, her fiance Ryan Robertson, her daughter Lily Robertson and her right hand man David Stars all now take to making their way out of Sido palace together. While he walks by Lily K's side Ryan carries the now dead Cleo Andrews gently in his arms. Both Lily K and her three companions find their loved ones Annabeth Chase, Johnny Taylor, Goospin the Narnian dwarf, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods all waiting for them just outside Sido palace. Lily K rushes over to her good old friend Johnny Taylor, who's just lost his sister in the battle, and she takes to pulling him into a comforting hug. Ryan lays Cleo Andrews dead body gently down on the wooden floor of the draw bridge right beside where Amy Stars' dead body has been placed. David's heart breaks out in floods of tears of sadness when he finds his sister dead like this.****

 ** **Both Lily Kevins and her fiance Ryan Robertson understand fully that they'll have time to cry over the dead later on, but first they really need to work together on finding a way how both they themselves and their friends can find a way of leaving this earth before it blows up. Lily K, Ryan, Annabeth Chase, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods all gather closely in together in order for them to make plans with one another. They come to realise that they only have half an hour now until the earth blows up. Annabeth makes both Lily K and Ryan realise now that she has a plan for both themselves and the others to escape death of the destruction of the earth. Annabeth lets Lily know that they must use her ship. She explains to her that when he stole it and brought she herself along with some of the others here, Danger parked the ship round the back of the palace in the grounds of it there. Lily knows herself that the ship is going to be fairly useless to them without access to a magic bean, but just then as if reading her thoughts Annabeth explains to Lily that there's a magic bean already aboard the ship. Lily K herself along with her boyfriend Ryan know that both they themselves and their fellow companions can escape themselves from the destruction of this world after all.****

 ** **Captain Lily Kevins now takes to leading her companions Ryan and Lily Robertson, Liam Fenwick, Josh Woods, Goospin the dwarf and Annabeth Chase all up and onto her beloved ship the RAZZ, where it's stood in the grounds of Sido palace. Both David Stars and Johnny Taylor follow them up onto the ship carrying their sister's dead bodies gently in their arms. Lily R carried her friend Cleo Andrews dead body up and onto her mother's ship. Ryan asks his fiancee Lily his hopeful question if she herself can sail the ship, and she tells him in response that indeed she can. She shouldn't think that she should have any kind of problems in sailing the ship, not unless Danger has placed a magic spell on the ship which will only make him sail it. Lily explains to Ryan her own personal belief that the now deceased emperor placed a dark curse over the self destruct button, because the sky of this planet is now coming in mere inches from the ground.****

 ** **Captain Lily Kevins uses quick haste to grab hold of the steering wheel of her ship. Ryan urges his Captain to be just as quick as she can. Annabeth rushes up to where her friend Captain Lily is standing right now at the helm of her ship, carrying a magic bean along with her, and she takes to questioning her about where they're now going.****

 ** **Captain Lily knows that if she can no longer have access to the earth then there's only one other planet in the whole universe where she'd like to have access to. The Captain takes to alerting her crew members that they're going to Mzzuan. Captain Lily now takes to watching as her crew member Annabeth takes to hauling the magic bean right out of her hand, and it takes to landing on the grounds of Sido palace not too far away from the ship, and it takes to opening up a magic portal there. Lily takes a look down at the deck of the ship, and she can see her two men both Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods take to sprinkling out some magic fairy dust out throughout the ship. Captain Lily herself then takes to flying her beloved ship straight forward and into the magic portal. Captain Lily, her fiance Ryan and her other crew members take to escaping planet earth in their ship mere minutes before it blows up. Captain Lily unfortunately wasn't able to stop the destruction of her own home planet.****

 ** **BANG! Captain Lily Kevins's sailing ship skids to a halt in the red hot dry desert in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. The Captain has tears of utter devastation in her two eyes right now, and this is has been caused as a result of the fact that the whole of her fateful planet of origin. Lily's currently standing right beside her current boyfriend Ryan Robertson up on the helm of the ship. Lily becomes aware herself that Ryan has realised that she is indeed crying when he pulls her into a comforting loving hug. Ryan questions Lily if she's alright. Lily personally believes that Ryan has just asked her a really stupid question, because of course she just can't be alright right now. Lily takes to wiping some tears of sadness away from her wet tearful eyes. Lily worries and takes to sharing her concern over to Ryan that she personally believes that their daughter will just never ever be able to get over the death of her good friend Cleo Andrews. Lily was around her daughter's own age when she herself starting to lose people who really meant something to her. Lily knows that she herself shouldn't really be crying over the death of her family friend Cleo right now, because she reckons that she should really shed some tears of devastation for the destruction of her own home world right now. Ryan lets Lily know that their daughter will need them both to be them both to be there for her now and for always. Lily is giving a kiss on her forehead by Ryan now. She then takes to making her way down onto the helm of her ship, with him following her down onto there. Lily takes to reminding Ryan now that she did indeed promise him that if they managed to get themselves out of the destruction of the earth, which they did then they'd be able to get married to one another. Ryan takes to admitting the truth now to his oldest friend and that is that he's only be too pleased to marry her today.****

 ** **Present Day:****

 **"** ** **Me too!"****

 ** **Belle Dingle takes a look up from reading the story that she's currently reading which is titled The Story of my life Lily Kettle, and she takes a look over at her girlfriend who's walking ahead of her on their way over to mass on this rather chilly Saturday night evening. Neither Belle nor her girlfriend Lily Kettle are really strong practicing catholics, but however that said they have both actually always wanted to get themselves into going to church more, so they're wanting to make tonight their first one for many in going to church together. Lily herself stops walking down the street that's in a little town called West Monkseaton, and she takes a look back at her girlfriend. She seems to be rather impressed with her right now.****

 **"** ** **Whoa wow you can walk and read your story at the same time, if I did that then I'd fall over and hurt myself."****

 ** **Belle takes a look lovingly back at her girlfriend Lily.****

 **"** ** **I want to tell you the truth Lily and the truth actually is that I really want to marry you today!"****

 ** **Lily shrugs her shoulders back at Belle.****

 **"** ** **Well we're currently on our way to a church."****

 ** **Lily knows that both she herself and her girlfriend Belle could quite easily gatecrash Saturday night mass at Immaculate Heart of Mary RC church, and they can get married just now in that service of mass.****

 ** **Story: Both Captain Lily Kevins and her loving boyfriend Ryan Robertson meet their three friends Annabeth Chase, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods down on the deck of their ship. Lily is asked now by Annabeth if she wishes for them to set up their new home here in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily lets Annabeth know that she thinks that it will be a good idea for them all to remind here in the never ending maze, because she knows that they'll all be perfectly safe here since this place is currently uninhabited. Captain Lily takes a look over in the direction of the cabin of her ship now, and she can see that the door of it is firmly shut. Lily lets her companions know that she needs to go and see the others. Liam watches as Lily wanders away from him now. He quite likes the very look of her, and he believes that she has got rather good leadership qualities about her, so therefore he is happy to follow her anywhere and to serve her. Liam is happy for Lily to be with the man who she deserves to be with Ryan, but if anything ever changed between them, and if Ryan ever god forbid died then he himself would be more than ready to be there for Lily, but right now however Liam believes that both Lily and Ryan deserve to be with one another, because he himself has an understanding of just how hard they've both worked to be with the other.****

 ** **Captain Lily Kevins makes her way into the cabin of her ship RAZZ now, and when she makes her way into the cosy cabin she can see both her two friends Johnny Taylor and David Stars sitting down together by the table in the cabin. They both appear to be drinking something strong. Lily can't really blame the fact that her two friends want to have a stiff drink with one another, because she herself could really do with having one right now. However the Captain does know that both she herself and her fellow friends need to be weary about the food and drinks products that they come by on this ship, and she takes to sharing our her warning to her friends that Danger could quite easily have laced all the consumable products with poison aboard this ship. The two men seem to be rather appreciateive that Lily seems to be concerned about them, David more than Johnny so it seems. Johnny seems to be worked up with anger and sadness over his sister's death, but however David seems to have calmed down a lot over the death of his sister. Johnny takes to snapping out in anger at Lily now that what he's drinking has nothing at all to do with her, so he wants her to please get lost now. Lily's rather taken aback now by how her friend has just spoken to her. She understands that he is still massively upset over the death of his sister though, and she knows for a fact that death has the ability to affect everyone in a number of different ways. Lily takes to apologize to Johnny now for the agony that he is experiencing over the death of his sister. Johnny though mates it very clear to Lily that he just wants her to get lost right now. Lily decides upon herself that it's best just to leave her friend Johnny on his own right now. Lily directs her attention upon her friend David now, who seems ready to start a fight with Johnny for how he has just spoken to her herself. Lily calms her right hand man by letting him know that everything's alright, and she just asks him to point her in the right direction of where her daughter is in right now. David directs his leader over in the direction of a small room that is connected onto the cabin now, and Captain Lily takes to entering her way into the little room, and there inside the room she finds her daughter Lily Robertson. The Captain finds her daughter sitting down on the floor of this little room that they're in. She has her friend's dead body laid out upon the floor of the room. The Captain tells her daughter that she was told that she may find her in here. She takes a seat down beside her on the floor of the room. Captain Lily takes a seat down beside her daughter on the floor of the room that they're in, and she places her arm gently around her daughter before taking to have a look at Cleo's dead body along with her. The Captain makes a comment to her daughter now that she knows that their shared friend went down fighting. The Captain just like her daughter knows that their family friend did go down fighting trying to protect from both the evil emperor and his pet beast Danger. Captain Lily personally believes that if it wasn't for Cleo's death then she wouldn't have had the chance to kill the emperor when she did. Lily R takes to explaining to her mum that she's never ever going to forget about her friend Cleo, because she herself knows that she helped her out with an awful lot of things. Captain Lily knows that she's really got to give her fallen friends Cleo, Tee and Amy a proper memorial service each. She takes to making a vow to her daughter that she'll personally see to it that they're all correctly buried. Lily watches in sadness as her daughter seems to be getting more and more upset by the minute, and the more upset that she gets Captain Lily finds herself pulling her daughter into a tighter and tighter hug. After being asked where they are now Captain Lily explains to her daughter that they're now in Mzzuan. Lily K takes to leading her daughter out into the cabin of the ship, after taking to gently helping her up onto her two feet from the floor that they've just been in. The Captain finds that neither Johnny nor David are still in the cabin when they make their way into it. Captain Lily tells her daughter that they should really go and see whether her dad has managed to get his way into the castle Mzz yet, and she tells her this as she takes to making her way across the cabin along with her.****

 ** **When both Captain Lily Kevins and her daughter Lily Robertson reach the outside of the palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, they find all their friends waiting for them there. Lily R comes rushing into her dad Ryan's loving arms. The Captain can see that all her current crew members are all standing relatively close to one another just outside of the palace, all except from Johnny that is, who's sitting down on a plank of wood quite some distance away from them in the grounds of the palace. Captain Lily is quite shocked to see just how miserable Johnny is now appearing to be. Even though she can see for herself that he has clearly not been able to yet Lily takes to questioning her boyfriend Ryan if both he and the others have been able to break their way into the palace yet. The son of the fallen emperor takes to shaking his head back at the woman he loves now. After hearing from the man who she loves that no he hasn't been able to break his way into the palace yet, because the doors are uptight and it's almost as though someone really doesn't wish for them to enter their way into the palace, Lily tries hammering her fist hard against the door of the palace, feeling really quite annoyed now. Suddenly an arrow lands on the wooden platform that both Captain Lily and her people are standing on only a few metres away from them there. The Captain then declares to her people that they're not alone. She's now starting to wonder just who's sitting on the fallen King and Queen's thrones.****

 ** **Soon however Captain Lily Kevins and her people manage to break their way into the palace, and they discover that there's a woman called Katniss Everdeen who's currently living inside the palace at this time being. She set some traps that weren't necessarily dangerous but were irritatingly out to capture both the Captain and her people in their steps. It's both the two lads Ryan Robertson and David Stars who capture Katniss up on the battlements where she is standing in this palace. Ryan sees to it that Katniss is imprisoned inside the palace. Soon Captain Lily herself is coming to see Katniss inside her prison cell. David Stars is standing guard outside Katniss' prison cell when Lily comes to see her inside her cell. The Captain explains to David that she wishes to have some moments alone with the prisoner. David grins at Lily before taking to warning her that she should really be careful, because their prisoner Katniss is a rather tough cookie. Lily makes it clear to her right hand man now that she herself got that impression of their prisoner earlier on when she herself was very nearly hit by an arrow from her bow. David now takes to explaining to Lily that there's something that he wishes to warn her about, other than their prisoner. Lily takes a look at her prisoner now, who she finds is sitting down inside her cell, watching both herself and David just like a hawk. The Captain now takes to asking David if whatever he wishes to see her about can wait. However David shakes his head back at his leader. Lily realises that whatever David wishes to see her about must actually be quite important if he wishes to put it before her time with the prisoner. Lily then takes to accepting that she'll listen up to what her right hand man has to see her about, as she says to him very well Mister Stars what do you wish to see me about. David knows that there's no easy way for him to tell his Captain what he is about to tell her. He then proceeds to let her know that Johnny is holding her responsible for his sister Tee's death. It's clear now that Lily is already aware of what David has just told her about. Lily then takes to explaining to her friend Mister Stars that she already knows this, because Johnny actually grabbed her by the neck this very day, and he tried his very best to strangle her to death, but however Lily explains to her friend David that before Johnny had the chance to kill her, her protective boyfriend Ryan showed up, and he kicked Johnny's ass. Lily takes to explaining that both Johnny and Katniss are sharing out neighboring prison cells to one another. Lily explains to her friend David that their friend Annabeth Chase is now standing guard on the corridor outside Johnny's prison cell. Lily promises David that Johnny just wouldn't dare to try and fight his way past Annabeth. Lily explains to David now finding it herself actually rather amusing that while Johnny was trying to choke her to death, she could actually see her whole entire life flashing out before her two very own eyes, and she finds it funny to suddenly remember some parts of her life that she'd actually seemed to have forgotten all about. David is happy to find that Lily is able to laugh her near death murder by Johnny off. He himself tells her that he'll see her later before making his way down the corridor away from her.****

 ** **Captain Lily Kevins now takes to making eye contact with her prisoner Katniss, and she starts off talking to her by showing an understanding to her that they're both from the exact same world as one another that got blown up. Katniss explains to Lily that just like both her and her people she too managed to escape the destruction of the earth. Lily realises from picking up on Katniss' accent now that she's from the USA. Katniss explains to Lily that the name of her home used to be known as the USA before it changed it's name to Panem. Lily personally believes that America changed its name at some point while she herself had been dead. Lily shares out her own personal opinion to Katniss that she must have some form of trust issues based on the fact how she has just attacked both her herself and her people. Katniss explains to Lily that she tries her very utmost best never to trust anyone who she meets in life. Lily is happy to release Katniss as her prisoner just as long as Katniss herself agrees to make an alliance with both she herself and her people. Lily explains to Katniss that she really needs to starting trusting people , because she herself believes that it isn't a really good thing if a person was to live out their life without trusting another person. Lily takes to warning Katniss that she shall survive alone in Mzzuan, and that she should really join both she herself and her fellow people living here. Lily makes Katniss realise that she herself is her best chance of survival here, because she explains to Katniss that she herself is actually a veteran of the never ending maze. Katniss accepts the Captain's offer of forming an alliance with her, and it actually takes Lily several minutes for her to realise and to come to grips with the fact that she wishes to make an alliance with her. Lily takes to withdrawing a set of keys from her uniform's pocket, and she takes to using one of the keys to unlock the door of Katniss' cell. The Captain then offers her hand out for Katniss to take hold of, and then she takes to shaking hands with her. Lily then says to Katniss that it's nice to meet her.****

 ** **Soon Captain Lily Kevins is taking to lead her daughter Lily Robertson into a nice looking chamber that she has chosen for her to have in the great palace Mzz. Lily explains to her daughter why she's picked this chamber out of all the other chambers in the palace for her to have, because it has two really nice views in it with having two windows in it. One of the windows in this chamber takes to having a look out over the jungle here in the never ending maze, while the other window looks out over the desert mountains. Lily R then takes to thanking her mum for the lovely room that she's just given to her. Lily K pulls her daughter into a loving hug. Lily K then sits down with her daughter on the bed in this room, and when she does this she explains to her that there's actually something greatly important that she needs to speak with her about, and then she goes onto tell her that both she herself and Ryan are getting married to one another. Lily also makes it clear to her daughter that when they both get married to one another both she herself and Ryan are going to become Queen and King of this castle that they're currently in. Lily R takes to expressing out a worry that's on her mind to her mum now, and that worry is that she's actually rather concerned that both she and Ryan are just going to get married for her own sake, but however Lily K although she realises just why her daughter would think that lets her know that both she herself and Ryan are actually getting married to one another because they love one another. Lily R admits to her mum now that this is the very best kind of news that she has heard in a long time. The mother and daughter then take to pulling one another into a loving hug. Lily K explains to her daughter that she wants her to act in the role of her bridesmaid at the wedding. The smile on the mother and daughter's faces unfortunately don't last for too long, because none of them notice as Johnny Taylor makes his way into the chamber. After coming into his chamber and giving him a couple of good strong well deserved punches Ryan Robertson allowed Johnny to be on his way out of his prison cell. Johnny is carrying a sword firmly in one of his hands when he makes his way into the chamber. Johnny takes to locking the door of this chamber firmly shut behind him once he's made his way into it. Lily K rounds in anger on her old friend while her daughter shouts out the single word of mum to her. Johnny points the sharp blade of his sword in anger at Lily now, before telling her that she watched her die and now she really needs to die herself. Johnny lashes out in anger at Lily with his sword. He sends her backing away from him in terror. Johnny backs Lily K into a corner of this chamber, before taking to making himself be ready to run her through with his sword. Lily cries out in a tone of mercy at Johnny not to kill her in front of her daughter. Johnny raises his sword up high in order to bring it down upon Lily now, but suddenly an arrow comes soaring through the room, and it strikes him full force in his chest. Lily watches as Johnny drops down onto the floor of the chamber dead before her daughter comes rushing lovingly into her arms. Katniss Everdeen is now standing up upon the window ledge of Lily R's new chamber with her bow and arrow held firmly in her hands. Katniss has just managed to climb up into this chamber just in the very nick of time for her to save Lily K's life from the monstrous Johnny. Katniss explains to the two Lily's that they're safe now. Lily K takes to thanking Katniss for turning out to be a very good allie to her after all. Captain Lily has a feeling that she's going to be fighting a great many battles to come along with her new faithful allie Katniss.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle takes to using her magical powers to make her own dark black leather jacket and dark black leggings disappear off her now, only to be replaced by a lovely clean white sparkling wedding dress. She also takes to using her enchanted powers to make Belle's padded quilted jacket and dark grey jeans disappear off her now, only to be replaced by yet another absolutely stunning looking white wedding dress. The two girls are now much more than ready to get married to one another. They arrive at the church now, and when they get just outside the church Lily's daughter Abbie Robertson shows up ready to say their wedding service just outside the church. They are unfortunately unable to get married to one another inside the church right now, because there's a service of mass currently going on inside there at the moment.****

 ** **Story: It's the day of the greatest wedding ever, and Captain Lily Kevins is preparing herself to get married to none other than Mister Ryan Robertson on this day. This day is truly going to make history. This day seems like it's long been awaited, but at last it has arrived. Right now Lily K is getting prepared for her upcoming wedding by her friends both Katniss and Annabeth. Lily's daughter Lily is also helping her with getting ready for her upcoming wedding. Annabeth is deciding to do Lily's hair for the wedding, she's doing it in plaits. Katniss who knows a bit about dresses from her old hunger games days decides to design Lily's dress for the wedding. She creates a truly fantastic one. Lily's hen party was truly brilliant with these two women and her daughter. They all managed to party the whole night away. They had a good drinking and singing night together. They had a couple of strong shots, but Lily took it easier than the other two girls, because she needed to be up and alert to marry Ryan today. Annabeth tells Lily that she bets that both the two of them and Katniss drank more than the lads did last night. Lily nods her head in agreement to what Annabeth has just said to her, before telling her that she hopes that Ryan isn't too hungover from last night to stop the wedding today. Katniss hands some rose flowers over to Lily, before letting her know that she herself saw Ryan in his chamber earlier this morning displaying a brand new suit for himself in his mirror. Lily wonders whether or not the wedding suit used to belong to either Finn Sharkey or to another man. Lily declares to both Katniss and Annabeth that she's finally ready to get married. She now takes to taking her daughter gently by her hand.****

 ** **Lily knows that when she married Razz, her previous husband, it sadly wasn't much of a wedding, so she hopes that today is going to prove to be a lot better than the last time that she got married. Annabeth explains to her leader Lily that she now needs to take her to where the groom awaits her.****

 ** **Soon the doors of the main hall in the great palace Mzz are bursting open, and Lily Kevins takes to gliding down the hall. The wedding dress that Lily is wearing right now, that her friend Katniss Everdeen made for her, actually takes to lighting up with fire, but however it's good some sort of protection placed on it so that neither Lily who is wearing the dress or anyone else for that matter gets set on fire.****

 ** **Dun! Dun! Dun! Music begins to fill up the great hall now. Lily's old friend Liam Fenwick is playing an old piano that he found in this palace and took to cleaning out.****

 ** **Present Day: From where both the two women who are getting married to one another right now, (Lily Kettle and Belle Dingle), are standing together in the grounds of Immaculate Heart of Mary RC church in West Monkseaton, they can suddenly hear rather spectacular music coming from just inside the church.****

 ** _ **You call me out upon the waters**_**

 ** _ **The great unknown where feet may fail**_**

 ** _ **And there I find you in the mystery**_**

 ** _ **In oceans deep**_**

 ** _ **My feet may stand**_**

 ** _ **And I will call nown where feet may fail  
And there I find You in the mystery  
In oceans deep  
My faith will stand  
And I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine  
Your grace abounds in deepest waters  
Your sovereign hand  
Will be my guide  
Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me  
You've never failed and You won't start now  
So I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior  
Yeah  
Oh Jesus yeah, my God  
I will call upon Your Name  
Keep my eyes above the waves  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
I am Yours and You are mine**_**

 ** **That seems to be some of the sweetest pieces of music that either Belle Dingle or Lily Kettle have ever heard before, and they believe it to be really perfect that it's being played at their wedding.****

 ** **Story: Captain Lily Kevins can see the man who she is marrying here today Ryan Robertson standing at the front of the hall. He's standing beside their friend David Stars. Ryan takes a look round now at where Lily is slowly approaching the part of the hall where he is waiting for her. Ryan makes a comment to his friend Dave now that he can't believe that this day has finally actually come, because he knows that both he himself and Lily have had to work just so ever so hard to make it so that this can actually come to pass. Lily reaches the part of the hall that Ryan is standing in now. Josh Woods is standing just before them both now. Both Lily and Ryan exchange a happy loving smile with one another. Josh lets everyone in the hall know that before he begins if any one of them have any objections as to why these two shall not be joined in holy matrimony today to please step forward now, and as it goes no one takes to stepping forward in response to his call, and this makes both Lily and Ryan feel really relieved that no one wants to stop them from getting married to one another. Lily focuses all her attention on the man she is marrying Ryan now, and she tells him that what they have has never ever been easy for either one of them to experience. She tells him that they've lost one another just so many times before. She lets him know that when they very first met one another she lost him to a great deal of dangerous darkness, then they were separated from one another back in the enchanted forest, then they were reunited again just so that Ryan could try his very utmost best to try and prevent Lily's death, and then him failing to put a stop to her death and then her death occurred. Ryan then took to caring and taking full parental responsibility over Lily's daughter while she herself was dead, and he raised her up to be just like she herself. They were then reunited with one another years later, and this was when they both needed to work together in order to protect both one another and their daughter from that evil enemy emperor of theirs. Lily unfortunately then lost Ryan her lover again when he was put into a coma. Finally when Ryan was indeed able to come out of his coma he lost Lily again to darkness, but now they're both happily back together, and Lily lets Ryan know that she wishes to live out the rest of her days here with him in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily informs Ryan that she wants to become Queen of the maze and she wants him to become her King.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle is thinking back a lot in this precise moment in time to the previous other two times when she has got married. She personally believes that she is very blessed to be given a third chance of a married life in life. She gazes lovingly at the woman who she is marrying right now.****

 **"** ** **Belle Dingle! I never ever thought that I'd be able to fall in love with anyone ever again after both my fallen husbands Razz and Ryan died, but with meeting you has brought a whole new sense of romance and joy back into my heart! You take to brighten up my every waking moment on this earth at the moment! It really means an awful lot to me how you've taken the time out of your busy own life to read up on mind! A whole new and a rather exciting adventure began in my life the day that I met you, and I know that our adventure together has only just begun!"****

 ** **Lily then smiles both lovingly and excitedly at the woman who she is marrying Belle Dingle. Lily is feeling really quite excited right now, because she knows that she herself is in the exciting process right now of becoming Lily Kettle Dingle.****

 ** **Story: Ryan Robertson really doesn't know what he can possibly say to compare with what Lily has just said to him. He decides to say to her in return that he now wants her to become Lily Robertson, and to say a little farewell to Lily Kevins. He shares with her his own understanding that it's going to get rather confusing to her by having the exact same name as her daughter, but he tells her that that's what their lives have always been in a kind of way confusing. He reminds Lily that both his own life and her life are jammed full of many different twists and turns that neither of them really ever saw coming. Ryan explains to Lily that a long time ago he never ever thought that he was ever going to meet someone who is just as beautiful, fantastic, attractive, energetic and wonderful like her. Ryan shares his own opinion that Lily has really turned his whole world round for the better. He tells her that he may well have just lost his own home world, but he has actually managed to gain something far more special for himself here today in her. He thinks that if the price of them being together means that the earth got blown up then it was a price worth willing to pay. Ryan believes that Lily's brought a whole new sense of light into his life, and she's managed to chase away all of the darkness that had taken to corrupt his life. Ryan explains to Lily that she has provided him with a form of hope that he is capable of being with someone, when he always thought that it was his own destiny to be all on his own. Ryan explains to Lily that he himself wishes to be her husband, her King and her protector.****

 ** **Present Day: Belle Dingle really doesn't know what she herself can possibly say right now that will compare with what the woman who she is marrying has only just said to her.****

 **"** ** **Lily Kettle you're a mysterious girl who has lived a really rather extraordinary life. Do you know that if I didn't know you at all, and if I wasn't getting married to you here today, then reading all the different adventure stories that I've only just read up about you, then I'd personally think that you were a myth, but I do however understand from me reading up on your extraordinary exciting fantastic life that you're a legend. You're a true angel that has been sent into my life from Heaven. You've made Heaven a place on earth for me! I really don't know what an angel like you sees in a messed up girl like me! Lily I feel very fortunate to have fallen in love with you, and now I really want to live out the remainder of my days on this earth with you as your wife!"****

 ** **What Belle has only just said to her has really taken to touch Lily's heart. She now has a greater understanding of just how much she means to her.****

 ** **Story: What Ryan has just said to her has really taken to touch Lily's heart. She now knows just what she means to him. She wants him to know that he means the very world to her, no matter just which world they ever find themselves being in with one another. Josh Woods now tells both Ryan Robertson and Lily Kevins to give one another the rings, which they take to doing so.****

 ** **Present Day: Lily Kettle now takes to using her enchanted powers to make two wedding rings appear out of absolutely nowhere in her two hands.****

 ** **Story: Both Lily and Ryan are now giving a superb looking wedding ring each now by Josh, and they take to putting one onto one another's fingers on one of their hands.****

 ** **Present Day: Both Lily and Belle now take to placing the wedding rings onto each other's fingers.****

 ** **Story: Josh Woods takes to explaining to Ryan Robertson that he may now kiss his bride, which he takes to doing so. Both Ryan and Lily throw themselves onto one another. They take to embracing one another now like they've never actually done it before in their lives. Lily can feel herself kissing Ryan now, grabbing tightly hold of him, and pinning herself up against him.****

 ** **Present Day: Both Lily Kettle and Belle Dingle throw themselves at one another now. They're both equally as ready as one another for their bride. They take to embracing one another now like they've never ever embraced one another before. The two girls move their lips against one another.****

 ** **Story: There's a great big cheer of celebration now inside the main hall, as people in the palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan take to celebrating the fact that they all now have a brand new King and Queen. Lily Robertson comes over to pass over her congratulations to her newly wed at long last mum and dad, Lily and Ryan Robertson.****

 ** **Present Day: Abbie Kevins finds it interesting to think right now watching as the newly wed couple take to embracing one another that she now has two mums. Abbie really likes Belle, and she is really happy to see just how delighted she is making her mum feel.****

 ** **Story: Lily Kevins Robertson tells both her newlywed husband Ryan and her daughter Lily that they can all be together now in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. And for a long time the three of them lived out their happily ever after together in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Over many long years together their happiness never ever faded. King Ryan defended the never ending maze from a great many frets, and he fought many battles alongside his best warriors Annabeth Chase, Katniss Everdeen, David Stars, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods. King Ryan and Queen Lily had a baby boy, who they decided to name Razz after their fallen friend. Queen Lily could tell that the baby when he was born had her own physical strength, as well as him having his father's stubborn power never to give up on things. Baby Razz had Lily's brown eyes as well as him having Razz's dark hair. Lily's daughter changes her name from Lily to Abbie, because it got slightly confusing around the palace Mzz both the Queen and Princess having the exact same name as one another.****

 ** **Being King greatly took to changing Ryan and not in a very positive way. Being King of the never ending maze of Mzzuan corrupted Ryan, and all the responsibility as well as the stress of what came with being King took to really changing Ryan, and he reverted back into his old dark ways of life while being King. The worry about what her husband would do now that he was becoming dark again took to causing Queen Lily to become seriously ill. Her children set out on a little quest in order to find a flower in the neighboring realm of Mzzuan Narnia that had the power to save Lily from dying. Before journeying off to Narnia Abbie went to visit her mother in her sick bed chamber****

 ** **When their children both Abbie Kevins and Razz Robertson have set out for Narnia, King Ryan Robertson comes storming angrily into his chamber in the palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, and not surprisingly he finds just what he expects to find in here at this moment in time. King Ryan finds his wife the dying Queen Lily lying down flat out on their bed in the room. He declares to her now that he's made his way into their room that their children have gone to Narnia. Lily tells her husband sounding cross that he shouldn't have let them go there at all never mind alone. Ryan shakes his head abruptly back at his wife before telling her that he couldn't have stopped them from going there even if he wanted to, because he makes her remember just how darn stubborn their daughter is. Queen Lily starts to cry out in great sadness now. She takes to admitting to her husband that it's all her fault that her children have gone off to Narnia, because after all she knows that they're trying to find a way of saving her life there, and she knows that they could well be in really great danger there right now suffering at the cruel hands of the evil dark Queen there Katniss Everdeen. King Ryan banished Katniss to Narnia when she covered up for Abbie when she made a mistake with one of her duties in Mzz palace. Ryan assures Lily that if Katniss kills their children then he'll waste absolutely no time at all in killing her. Lily takes a look in shock over at Ryan, and she makes him realise that he's changed back into his old ways while being King. Queen Lily admits her own personal opinion to her husband King Ryan to him, and that is that he's just like that man who she met on platform nine and three quarters all those long years ago. Lily makes it clear to Ryan that he's now wanting to hurt Katniss just like how he used to hurt her herself. King Ryan rounds in anger on his dying wife, and he makes a quick suggestion to her now that she shuts up before he forces her to shut up. Lily shakes her head in both anger and sadness at her husband, and this is before she tells him that at least her husband Razz had no other choice but to turn against her before he died. The King now takes to lashing his sword off his belt, and he takes to pointing it in aggression over at his dying wife. He can't believe just how weak she is suddenly becoming after everything that he has given up for her over the years. He believes that she's just as weak as she was that day when he very first met her that day all those years ago on platform nine and three quarters. Queen Lily now knows that she's got to defeat her husband. She struggles up onto her feet out of her bed, and she bravely rounds on her husband. Lily grabs a sword, that she finds laying on a table beside her bed, and she points it over at her husband. Queen Lily makes it very clear to her husband King Ryan now that she can't let him turn their dark just like how he intended to turn her dark all those years ago. King Ryan's sword now takes to making Queen Lily's sword in battle, and he takes to questioning her now about what did he ever see in her. The Queen spits out at her enemy husband in anger, before letting him know that she was wrong to think that he could ever change. Lily now grabs a brush up off the floor of her chamber, and she sets fire to it by putting it into the flames of a fire that's in the chamber. Lily now takes to lashing out at Ryan with a stick of fire that she has held in her hand, and she lashes out at him in the face with it. Lily has now taken to set fire to Ryan's face, and in response to her doing this to him Ryan screams out at her that she's a bitch. After calling her a bitch, Ryan rushes forward towards Lily with his sword held firmly in his hand. He grabs tightly hold of her, and he runs her through with his sword. After killing Lily by stabbing her to death, Ryan throws her dead body roughly down to the ground. He then takes to using a magical device to go back in time with to the day when he met his younger self on that coach, and demanded him to kidnap Lily.****

 ** **After Queen Lily Robertson had died for a second time the fire that she had caused by burning her husband's face off spread out, and it actually ended up burning down the palace. Even though she didn't know this at the time both of her children Abbie and Razz met their tragic end in Narnia, because Abbie was killed while killing the new ice Queen Katniss there, after running into some trouble with her there, and her brother was killed by some frosty white metal knights. Lily Kettle Dingle also takes to explaining in her story that the only remaining survivor so it seems from the never ending maze of Mzzuan is none other than David Stars, who after the palace was burned to the ground took to heading to the stars, and he sailed up to the stars sailing Lily's old ship the RAZZ, that he himself took to changing the name of it to the MZZ. David soon met a new friend in a young lady called Bethany Kerry Sharkey, and both he and her the two of them took to experiencing some really rather wonderful and exciting adventures together, which included them falling into a parallel earth to their own homeworld of earth which was called Carth, and there in this world Lily Kettle is a really dark Queen, and she captures both David Stars and Bethany Kerry Sharkey when they come to visit her home world. In this reality Lily wears a powerful looking dark black metal crown on her head, and her two eyes are as pure black as night. She has got grey coloured hair instead of having blonde hair in this reality. She wears a dark black coloured long cape and she holds a powerful looking sword in one of her hands always. Dark Queen Lily is living inside number 2 Ross way house. She has both Amy Stars and Razz Kevins working for her in this reality, who are both just as equally cold hearted as her.****

 ** **The cold hearted dark Queen Lily ties David up to a tree on a field that's called Churchill, and she demands him to tell her more of what she herself is like in his own home world there, and so he tells her that in his own reality she is the best person who he has ever met before, and this is because she faced up to a great many challenges when she was alive, and she gave birth to the greatest world in the whole universe in his own personal opinion, and then after hearing what David has just explained to her about the dark Queen Lily takes to sending herself off to a hospital on planet earth that's called the RVI that's in Newcastle, and she appears in the year 1996 there. She appears right beside a bed in the hospital where a lady is giving birth to her first child, who is none other than this reality's version of Lily herself. This is the day that Lily Kettle is born , and the dark Queen is now making ready to kill Lily as a baby, but then suddenly two young girls who are both Ashilda and Marcissa take to appearing out of nowhere before her inside the hospital, and the rest of this part of the story is history.****

 ** **Unlike Lily Kettle/Kevins/Robertson from David Stars' own reality Queen Lily Kettle never ever moved down to Liverpool city. She never ever left the Dumping Ground (Ashdene Ridge house), until she got a place of her own for her to live in Newcastle.****

 ** **While she was growing up Queen Lily Kettle wasn't a very nice little girl at all, and she didn't get on at all too well with any of the other children who were living in the care home. In this reality she certainly never became friends with either Carmen Howle or Tee Taylor. Infact in this reality that she grew up in she used to bully both Carmen and Tee, including both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan. Carmen became more like Lily's arch enemy in comparison to her becoming her best friend.****

 ** **In this reality Lily Kettle met Razz Kevins at school, because he himself grew up in Newcastle, and she used to bully both him and his two siblings both Daniel and Hannah when at school with them. One day when at school Lily harshly took to mugging Daniel's phone from him in the lunch queue at school, and she took to smashing up the phone right before his and Razz's eyes.****

 ** **In this reality Lily kidnapped Razz, and she took him with her to the never ending maze of Mzzuan. A drunken man who was really none other than a real Daniel Anderson told Lily all about the never ending maze, while chatting her up in a pub. Once in Mzzuan Lily took to starting a war between both the people of Mzzuan and the people of Narnia, immediately, just as she took to learning that both worlds were real.****

 ** **Lily's former care worker Mike Milligan still came to find her in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, because he believed that it was his own responsibility with being her care worker to stop her from causing harm, but however as soon as she found him in Mzzuan Lily killed Mike.****

 ** **After leaving Mzzuan after killing Razz Kevins there Lily chose to kidnap an innocent young man called Ryan Robertson, and she used her dark magic powers to constantly torture him when she kidnapped him. Lily soon chose to try and turn Ryan dark, and she tried to get him to kill his next door neighbour Harry Jackson, but however he actually stood up for himself against her, and said no to her trying to turn him dark.****

 ** **Queen Lily in this reality became arch enemies with Ryan Robertson, just like how she originally did in David Stars' own reality, but however in this reality she unfortunately never ever became friends with him at all. She ended up cutting both of his ears off with her sword, as well as her slicing off one of his legs, and causing a serious wound in his other leg, and she actually killed him right after Hannah Kevins who he had become really close to in this reality gave birth to a child, and Lily killed Ryan right after Hannah had made him the child's godfather.****

 ** **Lily soon decided to bring Razz Kevins back to life from the dead as her mind controlled puppet. She named herself the dark Queen of Carth, and that's what brings her up to date with events that have now taken to play out in David's life.****

 ** **Queen Lily Robertson from earth was brought back to life from the dead for a second time. She takes to flashing open her eyes, and when she does she is astonished to find that she is laying flat out on her back on a stone table. She is inside a dark dimply lit up by a few big large candles temple. Some women are all gathered around the table that she has just come back to life from the dead on. One of the ladies takes to giving Lily a warm hearted smile, before she takes to saying hello to her, and letting her know that her own name is Sister Cassandra, and she lets Lily know that they have resurrected her today bringing her back to life from the dead to be on the planet Karn, because she tells her that her former girlfriend who she has forgotten all about now Belle Dingle needs her. Lily believes that it's rather a big miracle that she's returned to life from the dead today. Sister Cassandra now takes to offering Lily a glass of water, that she gratefully takes to accepting. Lily still has the appearance of an old woman, which she had the appearance of on the day that Ryan killed her. The sister offers Lily out his hand, and she says to her that she must come with her now, because she must make her have a youthful appearance again. Lily now takes to following Cassandra out of the temple. She is feeling rather troubled that the sister has just referred to her as a child, because she is quite clearly an old lady. Lily now takes to questioning the old lady why she calls her a child when they both look about the same age as one another. Sister Cassandra now takes to linking arms with Lily, and she leads her towards a great big electronic soundwave manipulator, that's placed just before a shrine here on Karn. Cassandra tells Lily that she should really believe her when she tells her that they are not the same age as one another, because she herself is actually thousands upon thousands of years old. Sister Cassandra nods her head from Lily to the hypersonic soundwave manipulator before letting her know that she should really go in there. Lily the old now makes her way into the hypersonic soundwave manipulator machine, and once she's inside it, Sister Cassandra closes the door of it on her, and the sister then takes to powering up the machine. The machine now takes to whizzing round rapidly just like the wind with Lily inside of it, and when the machine comes to a stop and its doors open, Lily has the appearance of an 18 year old lady. Sister Cassandra now nods her head at Lily before telling her that she's now back to who she should be, and that neither Lily Kevins nor Lily Robertson exist anymore, and that she must now go back to being referred to as her own maiden name of Lily Kettle. The sister now takes to explaining to Lily about her hidden lost memory of a time in Mzzuan that she'd forgotten about, the time she met Miss Belle Dingle there. Sister Cassandra explains to Lily that Belle fell into the never ending maze of Mzzuan, because she was needing help as she was suffering as a result of experiencing hallucinations, and when Lily came across Belle in the maze she provided her with the correct kind of help that she needed, and the two girls fell in love with one another while being in the never ending maze. Sister Cassandra then takes to sending Lily to the place where she knows for a fact where Belle will be, and that is the small village of Emmerdale in Yorkshire.****

 ** **Both Lily Kettle and Belle Dingle are reunited with one another in a pub in Emmerdale, and they fall in love with one another all over again while they're living in Emmerdale. Sister Cassandra also brings both Lily's children Abbie and Razz back to life from the dead, and she sends them both to the village of Emmerdale for them to be with their mum Lily there. Lily shares out a happy joyful kind of reunion with her children.****

 ** **Belle Dingle's family meaning her dad Zack, her mum Lisa and her brother Cain don't really approve of their daughter's relationship with Lily, and they try at first to convince Belle not to see Lily, because they warn Belle that if she doesn't stop seeing Lily then they will tear them apart from one another. However soon they come to realise just how much their Belle loves Lily, and they realise that there's nothing at all that they can do luckily enough to stop her from seeing her.****

 ** **Lily Kettle and her children both Abbie Kevins and Razz Robertson soon come to learn that David Stars is currently living inside the village of Emmerdale, and he's living there along with his girlfriend Bethany Kerry Sharkey. When they are reunited with one another again David chooses to fall in love with Abbie again rather than continuing to love Bethany, and this turns Bethany dark, and she tries to kill David, Lily and Abbie, but however Lily shares out a magical battle with Bethany, and the battle ends with Lily gaining the upper hand over her opponent and she wins the fight. The battle ends with Bethany getting killed by Lily's magic, and after her death David is struggling to decide whether or not to turn against Lily, but in the end thanks to Belle talking him out of it he decides to remain perfectly loyal to her.****

 ** **A mad insane man known as Miller Moose comes to Emmerdale, and he kidnaps both Abbie Kevins and her brother Razz Robertson from a shop there, and so Lily Kettle sets out to rescue her children from the mad Moose along with both her girlfriend Belle Dingle and Belle's brother Cain. When Lily manages to catch up with Miller Moose and her children, she finds him by a lake, busying himself with ducking her daughter's head under some water. Lily then comes rushing over to where Miller is trying to drown her daughter to death, and she shares out an epic struggle with him, which results in Belle using a gun to shoot Miller to death when it looks like he's gained the upper hand and is just about to kill Lily.****

 ** **However somehow or another Miller Moose actually manages to survive, and for revenge on Belle Dingle for how she's just shot jim, he sets fire to her house. Lily, Belle, Cain, Abbie and Razz are all sitting in a pub together when Miller sets fire to their house. When they come back home they're shocked to find that the house is on fire, and they try their very best to put the fire out, but they're terrified to find that they can't, and unfortunately both Zack and Lisa Dingle die in the fire.****

 ** **After her parents die Belle meets with Lily inside a cafe' in Emmerdale where she breaks up her relationship with her. She believes that this is the best thing for her to do now, because she knows that her parents didn't approve of her relationship with Lily when they were alive.****

 ** **After having been dumped by Belle Lily Kettle heads down to love back in Newcastle along with her children both Abbie and Razz, and also David Stars goes with them down to Newcastle. Lily tells her children when they arrive in Newcastle that she's going to head over to the library in this city, and try to start looking for jobs for herself, but however on her way over to the library Lily actually ends up stealing a expensive jacket from a shop, and she is arrested. Miller Moose comes to her prison cell, and he kidnaps her there. He puts her inside the boot of a white van, and he drives his van up to a cliff. Miller tells Lily that someone really needs to pay for how Belle shot him, so he takes to pushing her right off a cliff. Lily falls right through the air and lands in the sea, which she then starts to drown in, but however she is saved from death by her girlfriend Belle. Lily and Belle then make love together on a beach after she has been saved from death by her. They then take to joining up with the police when they continue the hunt for Miller. They manage to find Miller but only after he's killed Razz.****

 ** **The death of her brother really takes to effecting Abbie, and she becomes a really sloppy teenage girl over it, who begins to make life really difficult for both her mum Lily and also for Belle. Abbie strongly takes ro drinking. She is helped home from a nightclub one night by a kind hearted young man called Paco Butterfield, and when she gets home Abbie takes to throwing up sick all over her mum Lily. Lily walked into a pub on a Christmas Eve night to find her daughter strip dancing in there, and she herself was greatly upset over this, but however when getting home where Lily, Belle and Abbie all live together in the village of Tynemouth Belle gave Abbie some strong words, and told her that she really should start behaving much better towards her mum. Abbie changed her ways and had both a lovely Christmas and a lovely rest of her life with both Lily and Belle. Lily came to realise that she has lived a really rather extraordinary life, and that she should write a book all about her life, which she actually took to doing so, and the rest of her story is history.****

 ** **The rest of her life after getting married to Belle Dingle: Both Lily and Belle Dingle continued to live together in the village of Tynemouth, and they lived there for a few more years along with their daughter Abbie, before she moved out and got her own place to live. After it was published Lily's story became a worldwide best seller. Lily became a really famous author because of the book that she'd written, making ever so much money in the process. Because of the money that they made both Lily and Belle were more than able to live a life of luxury together. Lily's story continues on forever more, and it never ever ends!**** ** _ **  
**_**


End file.
